


Hetalia Smut Book

by Apollynos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), :), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Try to be funny, any other kind of sex, i mean its the nsfw challenge, iberiancest - Freeform, its pretty kinky, makes things less awkward, slightly mention of ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: 30 Days NSFW-Challenge. Rare-Pairings.





	1. Cuddle (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> First Ship - France x Spain

It was definitely the smaller and more soulful moments that Francis enjoyed almost as much as the good sex they had with each other.

The Frenchman smiled at the lovely sight that greeted him in the morning. Antonio had snuggled close to him, his one arm resting on Francis' bare chest and his leg around his waist. A satisfied, relaxed expression laid on the face of the Spaniard.

Carefully, Francis put his arm around his boyfriend's warm body, his hand resting on his hip and gently pressing his thumb across his hipbone. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Antonios, he could hear how he sighed softly and he felt the Spaniard snuggle closer to him.  
Francis smiled lovingly and took the hand of Antonio in his, crossed their fingers together and let them rest on the mattress.

"How can someone be so sweet, Mon Chéri?" Francis murmured dreamily and let his other hand wander from Antonios hip on his perfect butt, pinching it playfully, which woke him up. The Frenchman could feel the Spaniards warm soft lips twist into a tired smile on his collarbone.

"Je t'aime Espagne," Francis purred happily.  
"Yo también te amo Francia," Antonio whispered as an answer and gave the elder a tender kiss on the neck, he nibbled gently on the sensitive pale skin and Francis acknowledged this caress with a satisfied sigh. Francis felt Antonio pick up his head, he looked into his green eyes, which looked wearily at him but yet radiated a loving warmth in which Francis could lose himself everytime again.

He really just loved Antonio. It made him indescribably happy to know that perfect personification of Spain by his side.

Francis gave the younger man a tender kiss on the lips, which was returned with a happy smile, before Antonio pulled away from him and lay back to continue cuddling with him.

And than.. heard Francis a faint grumble from Antonios belly.

"Mon amour, was that your stomach?" Francis asked amused, his thin lips twisted into a mischivous grin.  
Antonio just laughed and nodded: "Si. Breakfast?"  
The Frenchman smiled in return as something came to his mind. A song. He began to hum the tune as he started softly, "And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's? "

For this unwanted catchy tune, he only got an annoyed groan from Antonio as he let sink his head against Francis chest.  
"Your serious mi querido?"  
"And how serious I am, mon Chéri!", Francis confirmed laughing and stroking happily humming over Antonio's tanned naked back.

Every morning could be like that, Francis thought to himself, as he heard Antonio continue to sing softly.

>> And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got." <<


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romano
> 
> (I guess.. its kind of Shota.. #sorrynotsorry)

"'I'm sorry Lovi but your Boss must urgently finish something, but you can already go to bed, si?"

Antonio had said this so many times before to Lovino and so far nothing like that had happened. It seemed that the Spaniard would never cope with his work, which is why he never went to bed with Lovino.

This stupid Spaniard.

Lovino did not even understand why he was so upset with that. He trys not to care about this, but it annoyed him to no end that Antonio has not that much time for him.  
Maybe it was because Lovino had somehow gotten used to having the older one next to him?  
Who knew that ...

A frustrated sigh left his thin lips, he took off his clothes and then threw himself on the mattress, pulling the thin blanket over his narrow body. He turned on his side and looked out the window at the warm summer night, thinking.

If Antonio was already tired of taking care of him and thats why he working so hard? Just to spend less time with Lovino?  
That sounded logical and obvious, wasn't it?  
Certainly Antonio saw in him only a young, stupid, useless colony and he began to regret having made him one.

The further he thought about it, the more painful it became. Although Lovino would never admit it in life but he liked the Spaniard. He liked him very much. He enjoyed his closeness, he liked his charismatic nature and his stupid charming smile.

And more he liked the way Antonio treated Lovino.  
So caring and ...  
A tear came out of the corner of his eye.

Merda, he would not really start crying because of this bastard now?!

On the other hand, maybe the tears had to get out sometimes. Antonio would never notice them anyway.  
And that thought hurt Lovino a little more, so he let his tears run wild. So he did not notice how the door to the room opened and somebody quietly whispered his name.

The Italian noticed it only when the person sat down behind him and pulled him into a warm protective hug.

"Hey mi amor, why are you crying?" He heard the worried voice of Antonio asking.  
Startled, Lovino turned his head around and looked at him with big wet brown eyes, right into the tired worried green eyes of his boss.

"Are you ... really here?" He asked softly sobbing.  
"Si I am," Antonio nodded and gently stroked the tears from his flushed cheek with his thumb.

Weeping bitterly, Lovino sank down into his embrace, leaning his forehead against Antonio's bare chest and his body is shaking with the steady sobbing.

In defenseless moments like these, both of them seemed to realize how damn young the Italian actually was.

Carefully Antonio stroked his bare back, he pressed Lovino closer to his warm tanned chest and talked reassuringly to him.  
Slowly, Lovino relaxed a bit and moved slightly ashamed away from the older one.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I did not want you to see me like that."  
"It's okay, you do not have to apologize," Antonio said softly, running his thumb over his soft cheek.  
"What was going on?" He finally asked him.  
Lovino, however, only shook his head: "I do not want to talk about it, it's so stupid and childish."  
"Lovi, please tell me what hurt you, I want to make sure you do not get hurt like that again, but that's only possible if you tell me what happened," the Spaniard replied softly, looking worried.

The Italian finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"You do not have to stay here and take care of it, honestly, I bet you have better and more important things to do," Lovino explained, "I mean, in your eyes, I'm just a tough, bitchy and ungrateful child anyway. A colony, which you should better give up, you must have noticed it long ago and that's why you work so much. You work so hard to stay out of my way and I can not blame you for this!"

Hereby he had finally vented his frustration and he had unconsciously become louder with each word, his voice trembling and his eyes filled with tears again. Injured and reproachful, he looked at Antonio, waiting for his reaction.

"Lovi", it came breathlessly from the Spaniard. "That's not true, I swear it, I work so much just because otherwise I would lose you and I do not want that. I want you to stay with me, forever."

He looked incredulously at the Spaniard, suspiciously drew his eyebrows together before saying, "Why would you want this, Bastardo? I'm just in the way!"

"No you are not, trust me," whispered Antonio to his ear. Lovino had not noticed that the Spaniard had come closer and he could feel his warm breath on his ear.

The Italian's heart was pounding almost hysterically against his chest, almost as if it wanted to break out.  
Surely Lovino and Antonio had been so close before, but the atmosphere was different.  
He did not like the current atmosphere very much, and unconsciously he backed away, looking uncertainly at Antonio. The Spaniard, however, looked at him honestly, a warm, loving smile on his lips and Lovino could not help himself. He placed his tender little hand on the neck of the man leaning over him and pulled him in for a kiss.

He acted out of pure reflex. 

His cheeks turned red and a slight disappointment rose up as he realized that Antonio did not return the kiss. He wanted to pull away from him when he felt a warm hand on his cheek and how the Spaniard's lips moved tenderly against his own. Lovino sighed with relish, opening his lips slightly. Antonio took the chance to let slip his tongue into the mouth of the boy, before hitting his tongue and nudging it, urging it on to a passionate dance.

Lovino had never felt anything so intense and loving as what Antonio was doing with him. He tasted the moment completely and he could feel the embarrassed tense atmosphere dissipating and becoming something cracking passionate.

It was just beautiful.

Lovino could feel Antonio's warm body leaning against his body. Their skin touched in a different way than usually.  
It was not a simple random cuddle at night when they slept side by side.  
It was more like that, much more and the ever more passionate kiss did the rest.

Antonio slightly backed away from Lovino and he looked him straight in the eye.  
"Te amo mi amor," he whispered, "Don't think something like that again, si?"  
Lovino nodded in answer and mumbled softly, "I just thought you didn't want me anymore."  
"Cariño ... you're everything I ever wanted," Antonio told him, putting his lips once more affectionately on the young Italian's under him but he left it by a small kiss.

"Te quiere a ti, solo a ti. Te amo, mi pequeño ángel."  
"Ti amo anche io, Idiota.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Portugal x Romano
> 
> (Firts Smut to the first time of two young men ;) How fitting.)

Everything started with that, that Lovino actually having the flat for himself. So he decided to invite João to join him, they could cook together and watch a movie or could do somethingelse.

Otherwise if the two were finally alone, that might be the right time to go one step further in their relationship.  
That sounded good.  
An excited tingling spread in Lovino's stomach.

Then it rang for the last lesson and Lovino stand up, perhaps a bit too hurry, from his place and went outside, where João was already waiting for him.  
"Olá," he greeted him with a grin and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. The Portuguese knew pretty well that Lovino was not as public as he was in terms of relationships and feelings in general, so he tried to keep a low profile.  
"Ciao," Lovino replied grumbling as usual and gently pulled his boyfriend's wrist to make him move. Lovino seemed to have thought the last lesson a bit too much about what they could do alone, and was now more than eager to go home.

"You seem to be in such a hurry today," João grinned, earning only a slightly angry look from Lovino, but that was already familiar to the Portuguese and he winked at his smaller boyfriend just mischievously.

After some time of fast running, the two youngsters arrived at the home of the Italian. Lovino opened the front door and entered, they rid themself of their shoes and bags and it seems that something in Lovinos mind made click. He grabbed into Joãos collar and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Somewhat surprised by Lovino's self-assurance and initiative, João kissed him back, he put his arms around Lovino's hips and pulled him a little closer.

"You're so stormy today, I didn't know you can be like that," João whispered to Lovino's lips as they briefly broke the kiss. "Not that it bothers me, I really like it very much, but is there any reason for your sudden action?"  
Lovino looked up at him and sighed annoyed "No, there is no direct reason. Except..."   
The Italian bit his lower lip indecisively and his eyes anxiously searched for a fix point next to João. The Portuguese had to smile at this reaction; There Lovino was again himself, quickly annoyed and yet somehow shy to tell honestly what he really wants.

João chuckled and gently stroked Lovino's cheekbones. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?"  
Lovino nodded, a slight red glow on his cheeks - He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "You know me, I'm terrible with words, especially with something like that !?"  
"With something like that, define 'something' more accurate?" The grin on João's face widened and that hit a particular nerve in Lovino.  
"Not in the hallway, come on and stop grinning so stupid you bastard!" Lovino said in frustration and pulled João on his wrist to his room.

"So what now?", João asked curiously after Lovino had pulled him into his room. They were alone at home but he want to be sure that nobody can come in, so he locked the door.  
"I ... think I'll show you better," Lovino said, he didn't know exactly where to go with himself and his feelings and this strange desire in himself as soon as he even looked at his boyfriend.  
Instead, João just nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Then show it to me."

Lovino crossed his arms in front of his chest and walked over to João, not knowing what he should do now, he looked aside and thought. He put his hands on João's shoulders and leaned down to him. Demanding he put his lips on his boyfriend's.

He took the chance of their postition and sat on João's lap.

It seemed to make click in the mind from the Portuguese and with a surprised kiss he broke the kiss, but it would be far too boring to gave in in Lovinos will to soon

"Hm ~ I think I still don't understand what you are aiming for," he said teasingly.  
"Really?!", Lovino said frustrated, his forehead lowered on João's shoulder, snorting in frustration, he clawed his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.  
"Você é tão fofo quando está frustrado, meu querido," said João amused and Lovino pinched him for this comment only in his hip.

For a while they sat there, João stroked gently over Lovino's back, while he was probably feverishly thinking about what he should say now and João just gave him the time.

Lovino loosened slightly from João's shoulder and began gently to caress his neck, he distributed soft kisses on it, nibbled and gently sucked on the tanned skin, leaving one or the other hickey.

João enjoyed this affection, but he put two fingers under Lovino's chin and lifted it slightly, smiling at him, he gave Lovino a tender kiss on the lips. The Italian responded to this and deepened it on his own.

And this kiss changed into a more passionate kiss. Lovino played with João's dark, loose braid, while he moved his hand under Lovino's shirt and stroked his warm, soft skin.

Breathless, Lovino detached himself from João and looked deep into his dark green eyes. "João ... I want, I mean ... Have you ever ...?"  
The Portuguese nodded: "But only with a girl, never with a boy."  
Lovino smiled uncertainly: "Good to know, so that's in fact for both of us ... the first time."  
"Seems so."

João grinned at him encouragingly and placed Lovino carefully on the mattress, he leaned over him and kissed him lovingly.  
"We just try to guide each other, okay? You tell me if its okay for you and I'll give you the comfort you need," João suggested caring.  
"Sounds good, grazie" said Lovino, bending his legs, his heart pounding excitedly against his chest, and he felt an unfamiliar heat rising up in him.

"Do you trust me?", João asked and it was clear to see that he was also nervous how to proceed and that he didn't want to hurt Lovino.  
"Of course I trust you Idiota," Lovino mumbled back nervously: "I'm just .. nervous."  
"Me too, but if you say its too much, we will stop okay," João offered softly, kissing his forehead, then his temples and finally his lips.  
Lovino had to grin slightly at the gesture: "Ti amo."  
"Eu também te amo."

*

The first thing Lovino noticed was the fact that it was an incredibly good feeling, to feel the naked skin of João on his own body. He enjoyed the caresses of his nipples and his neck - he was sure he would have a lot of hickeys afterwards, but that was fine. Anyway, João went out of his way to make sure that Lovino had a good and safe feeling under João.

The Portuguese let his hand wander lower and grabbed the bunch of Lovino's boxer shorts, where a huge bump was already visible.  
"May I?"  
"Sure."  
Lovino sounded so sweet when he tried to hide the excited sound in his voice. Smiling, João pulled his boxer shorts down and the Italian helped him a little to get the fabrics from his legs. Slightly embarrassed by being so exposed and vulnerable to João, Lovino turned his head.

"No. Look at me please," João said as he addressed Lovino's face back to him. "Você é tão bonita," he murmured affectionately. He smiled and let his hand wander lower to his errection.

Tenderly, he stroked his length and wrap his hand around it, which Lovino elicited a soft groan. João looked grinning at him and moved his hand up and down.

The younger man knew this feeling so far only by himself, but by whom else it was a thousand times better, as he noted. He began to move his hips towards João's move and groaned with relish.

The sight of the Italian aroused João immensely and he leaned down to kiss him on the lips, Lovino put his arms around his neck and held his boyfriend close to him.

"I think .. I'm going to cum soon," Lovino gasped hoarsely, looking up at João with lust-veiled eyes, cheeks flushed.  
"Okay," the Portuguese grinned, but then let go of Lovino's cock.   
"Do you have lubrication?" he asked him.  
"Si, in the box under the bed," Lovino said, completely confused and unenthusiastic about the stimulation of his cock having stopped.  
João knelt down and pulled out the box, in which he found the lubrication and next to it some other interesting things.  
"Interesting what you do in your free time alone," said João amused.  
"Shut up and come here, or I'll do it on my own and you can just watch," Lovino snapped.  
"I would not mind watching you finish yourself," João laughed and sat back down on the bed, handing the lube over his fingers before settling over Lovino again.  
"I guess, it'll be cold and uncomfortable at first, please let me know if I'm doing something wrong," he said affectionately and a little uncertainly. Lovino felt the finger at his entrance and as João said before it was a strange and odd feeling when João pushed his finger in.   
Lovino tensed automatically and his boyfriend seemed to notice that, he looked questioningly at him.  
"It's okay, just a little weird, give me a second to get used to it," Lovino said softly.  
João nodded and remained still, when he sensed that Lovino gradually relaxed and with a small nod gave the signal to continue. The Portuguese understood and moved his finger in Lovino in and out, paying close attention to his facial expression and body language. Apparently Lovino seems to like what was happening here, which encouraged the Portuguese, and he carefully took a second finger in to prepare Lovino well.  
The second finger was getting a little uncomfortable but due to the constant movement, Lovino got used to it quite quickly and to a second, followed a third finger. Lovino groaned a little painfully, he was not very used to the fact that his butt was so filled but João was so gentle with him. Slowly Lovino began to move his hips in rhythm to Joãos movement.

"You like that?", João said smiling and tried to lower his fingers a little deeper, as Lovino groaned loud and relish.  
"What was that?" João asked astonished and kept the angle.  
"No idea, but it felt good, can you hit that spot again?" Lovino asked pleadingly.  
"Everything you want."

The way they handled it was good, especially for Lovino, so he could get used to that what would comes next.   
João's boxer shorts got really tight with the time and he withdrew his fingers from Lovino, leaving the Italian with a real empty feeling back.  
The Portuguese got up from the bed and took off his shorts, Lovino got a good view of his hard cock. The young Italian had to swallow, he could not imagine that would work. The fingers have already felt so filling but João's cock was so much more than that.

"Do you think .. I mean.. will this fit?" Lovino asked uncertainly.  
"Sure, I guess it will hurt a bit and feel even weirder as the fingers but it will work," João explained reassuringly.   
Lovino just nodded uncertainly and didn't really know what he should do now.

"It's the best to lie back on your back," João suggested, then took one of the pillows under his hip to push the lower body up slightly from him. "Same game as before, you say how far I should go and when you want to stop, we will stop."  
"Its good."

João placed himself between Lovino's legs, but before he did anything in his direction, he took a condom out from his pants pocket and put it over, then he worked on his cock with lube and stimulated it to full hardness, before he placed it on Lovinos entrance and let carefully slid in the top. Lovino groaned a little painful and clenched his fingers in the bed sheet.  
João stayed still and waited, leaning forward to spread gentle butterfly kisses on his face until he felt Lovino relax around him, then he slid in deeper and when he was completely in him, he gave Lovino time to get used to it.

"Dio ... you're really big," commented Lovino and João had to laugh. "You're pretty tight for that ~"  
"I just thought you had to compress something with your behavior, but apparently not," Lovino explained dryly, trying to ignore the pain.  
The Portuguese just shook his head laughing and gave Lovino a passionate kiss on the lips. "Well, as you see and feel, I don't need that," he said to his lips. "And best of all, it's all yours."  
"That's true," Lovino agreed, moving his hips lightly, which João saw as a sign to finally move. He withdrew from Lovino and then pushed back into him, which Lovino elicited incredibly sweet sounds.

Both found their rhythm they maintained when João again found this one particular point in Lovino and the Italian commented it with a pleasurable loud moan. João try to keep this angle and hit his nerve a few more times.  
"João .. I think I'm cumming." Lovino moaned hoarsely and no sooner as he said it, he came with a loud groaning under João. His muscle ring tightened around the cock of his boyfriend. He pushed into him a few more times as he came too.

João breathed exhausted, stayed a while in Lovino and leaned down a bit, kissing his boyfriend's heated skin and feeling his heart beat wildly beneath it.  
"That was .. pretty good," Lovino said breathlessly and put his arms around João's torso, hugging him a little further.  
"It was really good," João said with a tired smile, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before he rose up and pulled back from Lovino. A soft groan came over Lovino's lips and his legs went limp. "Everything hurts me," he lamented.  
"But in a good sense, right?", João asked, who got rid of the condom and threw it away.  
"Si .. In a good sense, you were perfect," Lovino murmured.  
"So if you always compliment me afterwards we should have sex more often," João winked amused and get dressed back to his boxershorts when his eyes fell on his cell phone.

Five missed calls and ten messages from his parents.

"Shit," he murmured as it dawned on him.  
"What's going on?" Lovino asked worriedly.  
"I completely forgot that my family had a dinner planned tonight and I should go with them," João explained, smiling apologetically at Lovino.  
"Alright, I'll bring you to the door," Lovino said, trying to change into fresh clothes and clean up a bit. The pain he would probably feel until tomorrow in his ass but this amazing experience was worth it, he thought to himself and accompanied his boyfriend to the door.  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow," João said, giving him a tender kiss, lovingly reciprocated by Lovino, "See you tomorrow."

He opened the door for him, only to see his grandpa and his little brother in front of the door, smiling at him and checked out João with an unsuspecting look. That will getting awkward later, he was pretty sure with that.

"Seems like you had fun, Boys?", his Grandpa commented with a wide grinning.


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Netherlands x Portugal
> 
> \- It was so hard to write that Oo and I really hope I made a good job so far with the smutty parts of this summary xD"
> 
> (My Upload-Plan is .. non existence as you can see. xD Hope it doesn't bother you that I upload two Chapters on one day~)

"Jesus Christ, why the hell would anyone do that to themselves?" João complained about Tims decision to join in this stupid 'No-Nuts-November'.  
"You know, I was high when I made the bet with Emma, she was provoking me that I can not do it anyway," Tim justifies himself and takes a deep drag of his cigarette.  
"Ah? And because she provocates you, I have to suffer too? ", João said frustrated.

It's not as if this weird challenge would only involve masturbating.   
That would be really nice.  
No. Sex was also included in this stupid thing and João just hate that fact.

"Maybe if you would join the challege too, it would helping you to relax your state of mind?" Tim suggested, holding out his cigarette - he knew smoking would relax his boyfriend.  
João looked at him incredulously and accepted with a sigh the cigarette.  
"Fine, but only because it's you, I'll try," he grumbled, settling on Tim's lap, leaning his head against his shoulder.  
"You really have to love me, eh?" Tim asked a bit amused.  
"Unfortunately, I do, "João replied, smoking the cigarette.

This conversation was five days ago and João was already at his limit. The Portuguese tried to distract himself really well in the form of work, reading, walking and what else he could think of but as soon as he spent time with Tim in the evenings and they were physically close he would like to throw this stupid challenge overboard and let Tim fucking him until he does not know where up and down is.

That would be a good plan!  
A perfect plan.

And the further he thought about it, the more hornier he became, and to fight that down demanded a lot.

The sixth day had dawned and João came home from the morning shift, he found out that he was alone at home. Tim must be at work, so he got a few hours for himself.  
Relieved, the Portuguese sighed and ran straight into their shared bedroom.

Tim didn't need to know about it.

He threw himself on the mattress and rolled onto his back, lifting his hips slightly and unbuttoning his pants. He pushed down the jeans and steppes out of them, the boxer shorts followed soon. He released his half-hardend member and João ran his fingers over his own erection and sighed satisfied.

That felt incredibly good now.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and moved the hand up and down around it, which stimulated him enough to elicit one or two soft moans.

Fuck felt that amazing, he had almost forgotten how good it was to satisfied himself sometimes.

He moved his hips against his hand movement and massaged his cock. Pre-Cum came out of the tip and he drew it away with his thumb before he pulled the pace a little further.

He brought his free hand to his mouth and coated two of his fingers in saliva before sliding them down again, he gently pushed his first finger against his entrance and let it slid in.

That was almost better.

It was at first a little painfully, but he got used to the feeling of his finger in a short time, so he quickly added his second finger and moved his hand around his member in a ryhtmatic way to the finger inside him.  
Completely in ecstasy, his moan got louder and his movements a little faster and uncontrolled before he came with a long moan. 

João relaxed a bit and trys to control his breathing, slowly pulling his fingers out of his hole and releasing himself from his flaccid limb. He grabbed the tissues pack under his bed and started cleaning himself when he heard somebody clears his throat behind him. "Emma should definitely have made the bet with you," said Tim amused, leaning in the doorway and looking at João.  
The Portuguese turned around in shock and stared at his boyfriend. "How long have you been standing there!? And you know that I do not have such good self-control in such things!", João grumbled morosely.  
"I know João and I love you for that, at least you still tried it for me," Tim started calmly and approached his friend, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "And maybe you're glad that you don't have to hold it back any longer?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Tims mouth twitched slightly upward and Joãos gaze moved down the well-built body of his boyfriend, he stopped by his pants only to see a clearly apparent erection. João grinned crookedly. "Good to know that it makes you horny when I satisfy myself," he said amused and leaned back.  
"How about if you talk less and I just fuck you like there's no tomorrow?", the Dutchman suggested and leaned over João, unbuttoning his shirt - something he himself probably did not consider important for his masturbating.  
João looked surprised at these words of his dutch boyfriend and he looked in the lust-gazed blue eyes of him and nodded, he felt his own errection rose up again and he reached for Tims shirt collar, he pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"I swear to you, never again so a stupid challenge when it comes to sex! That's really no fun!"  
"Promise ~"


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: France x Spain
> 
> *
> 
> Horny France came back home and woke up his horny boyfriend Spain with a blowjob.

It was one of those nights when Antonio, for once, had less desire to go out, which is why he stayed at home and sent Francis away with Gilbert. The Spaniard used the time alone for a relaxing bath with a glass of wine and then a good movie in the bed, which made him tired quite quickly and he fell asleep.

Francis came to their apartment at three in the morning, well-mannered but not drunk. The Frenchman knew his limit and getting drunk without his boyfriend was boring when he knew that nothing hot was going to happen afterwards.

On the other hand ... Maybe something would go on today anyway.

Francis took off his jacket and shoes before staggering to the bedroom. He looked into the room, only to find Antonio asleep in bed while the TV was still running. The blond turned off the TV and crept into the bed to his boyfriend.  
He also looked so hot, even when he sleeps. Gently he stroked his fingers over Antonios cheekbone, which elicited a comforting sigh. Francis chuckled at the reaction, then gently took the blanket slightly off from his hips and massaged Antonio through the fabric of his sweatpants, it was not long before Francis could feel his erection rose up under his hand movement.

"Oh mon amour ~ Even in sleep, you're easy to get horny," whispered Francis amused and kissed Antonio's neck. He sucked and bite gently at his neck and licked it apologetically. That would be a nice hickey in the next morning.   
Francis noticed a slight flush in Antonio's cheeks, but he did not wake up. Hebslowly wondered if he could possibly influence Antonio's dream by his actions.

Curious as he was, he set out to find it out. He sat back and carefully pulled down Antonio's pants, freeing the - amazingly - strong erection. Francis licked his lips almost hungrily. He distributed gentle butterfly kisses on his hipbone until he stopped at Antonios cock. He kissed the tip before he gently took Antonios cock in his mouth.   
Francis heard a satisfied soft groan from his boyfriend, he looked up and noticed that Antonio was probably woke up slowly. He continued his work with Antonios cock and closed his eyes with relish.

He felt a hand on his head and fingers in his blond hair, he was gently pressed closer, so he had Antonio deeper in his mouth - Should not disturb the Frenchman.

"Oh mi dios francis ~ más profundo por favor, lo quiero así," groaned Antonio hoarsely, moving his hips against Francis' mouth. The Spaniard felt his boyfriends lips twist into a mischievous grin and he hummed something that sent vibrations to his member and he tried to push not too hard into Francis' Mouth for fear of hurting Francis.

"I think I'm cumming," he managed hoarsely to say and closed his eyes when he came a little later with a long groan in Francis mouth.  
His french boyfriend swallowed everything and sat back, looking at Antonio with a wide grin. "Mon dieu Toño, I didn't know that you are so dominant even if your half sleeping."  
Antonio laughed in amusement and looked at Francis with dark green eyes. "Si, I guess I am. But why while I'm sleeping?"  
"Mh, I was horny and wake you up with a blowjob seemed somehow fitting," Francis told him shrugging.  
"You were definitely horny Fran," Antonio laughed and sat up a little, reaching into Francis 'neck to pull him in for a long passionate kiss, lifting his knee and rubbing it against Francis' middle. "Did you have a plan or do you just wanted to satisfy me and you would look where this could go?", Antonio asked teasingly.  
"Actually, I had no direct plan," Francis explained, moving his hip against the Spaniard's knee. "But if you want, you can show me what your Spanish sinful mouth can do," whispered Francis to his ear.  
"That sounds good," Antonio agreed before jokingly saying, "But I'm so tired ~ After being awakened so early, I do not know if I should leave it as a satisfying reward for you?"  
"Toño, you must be kidding me," complained Francis, dropping onto the mattress next to his boyfriend. The Spaniard laughed and leaned over him, letting his hand wander over Francis' arousal, and began massaging it tormentingly through his trousers, which elicited a pleasurable moan from the Frenchman.  
"S'il te plait Toño faire quelque chose," said Francis pleadingly. Antonio and Francis both knew that its a big turn on by each other when the other spoke in his native language.

"Patience Francis," Antonio whispered, unbuttoning Francis' shirt as he kissed his way down, using his teeth to open his jeans. He didn't interrupt the eye contact, while doing this.  
"You're so hot when you're like this," Francis said with a smile, stroking Antonio's dark curls.  
"You like that, am I right?" Antonio said, pushing down his boyfriend's jeans and boxer shorts. "You are already excited," said the Spaniard amused and stroked his thumb over the wet tip of his cock.  
"I'm wondering anyway that you've hold back so long," he continued, "I almost thought you'd come when I jerk off in your mouth."  
"You better not talk so with me chéri," said Francis amused, while Antonio massaged his cock more or less thoughtfully.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because otherwise I'll come before you could do anything," Francis told him.  
"That would be interesting, don't you agree," he said only thoughtfully.  
"Interesting but unfair."

Antonio laughed softly: "You are so cute mi amor." He kissed his lips and licked the bottom lip for a moment, then he sat back and addressed the important matter. He lowered his head and licked the hard length of Francis, before wrapping his lips around him and taking him deep. Francis groaned and moved his hips against his boyfriend's mouth, but Antonio held him tight and only grinned before continuing his activity. He hummed which sent pleasant vibrations and made Francis loose his mind.   
Antonio was simply skilled with such activities and he loved it.  
"Exactement comme ça, s'il te plait Toño, n'arrête pas avecça," groaned Francis louder but Antonio slowed his pace a little.

"You're so teasing, do you like it to torture your lover?"  
Antonio only nodded, taking Francis cock deeper into his mouth. Francis wonder if Antonio has something like a gag-reflex but it seems like he hasn't. He felt a shiver down his hips and a vibration against his cock, full in ecstasy he jerk off into Antonios mouth with a loud groan. The Spaniard swallowed the warm thick liquid and sat up, licking his lip to collect everything of Francis' cum.  
"You really taste good," Antonio joked and looked at Francis, who looked back at him with blue lust hazy eyes and try to collect his breath.  
"I guess I should wake you up like this more often," Francis said finally - Still with a heavy breathing from his orgasm. "I mean, you're even hotter and more dominant than usual."  
"I would agree, but you know, I had such a good dream before you woke me," said Antonio playfully reproachfully.  
"Aha and from what?", Francis wanted to know.  
"How you gave me a blowjob and fingered me ~ While I do the same with you," Antonio told him.  
"You're such a pervert with a dirty mind Toño!" Francis laughed and gave Antonio a soft bump against his ribs. "But we can do that next time for sure~"


	6. Clothed getting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Portugal x Spain
> 
> *
> 
> Portugal has daydreams about Spain and wanna get him out of his clothes.

It's terribly narcissistic to think so about his own brother, right?  
João had just that problem and it drove him crazy. He knew Antonios body, he had often seen his younger brother already naked - oh, even more than that. And yet its been bothering him for some time that he doesn't saw him like this for a long time.

Frustrated, João took another big sip of his scotch. Arthur had recommended him this a long time ago and the strong alcohol was really damn good. It felt good how the golden liquid ran down his throat.  
Where João could well imagine, also swallow something else. Antonios sperm, for example. They didn't do that in a long time and João seems to be at his limit for holding back, while Antonio looks like he has no Problem with that. The Portuguese put the empty glass back on the table and watched Antonio harvest his beloved tomatoes. He looked so damned good standing in his white shirt and loose-fitting shorts, putting the tomatoes in a basket. With every move Antonio made, João could see his muscles working. How his well-built body moved and how beautifully the tanned skin looked in the sun, but above all, his green eyes shone in the sunlight even more than they already did.

Dreamily João put down his chin on his palm. He knew it was definitely wrong to think about his brother like that, but after all they were not really blood relatives, so it should be okay, right?

Antonio was the absolutely hot and perfectly passionate personification of Spain and João was actually the image of him, only in Older, with a much more slender figur and better known as Portugal.  
If someone else saw them and heard him thinking, you would probably think that João was absolutely in love with himself, but he was not. Not at all.  
Good, maybe a little. He would lie, if he would say, he would not find himself hot.

He was torn from his thoughts as a shadow formed in front of him.  
"Hey Hermano, what are you thinking about?" Antonios familiar voice asked him. João looked up and blinked a few times as he realized that he was no longer in his mind. He bit his lower lip and swallowed, Antonio looked even better from the near.  
"I'm not thinking about anything," João just waved away the question and cursed Antonio for coming here, on the other hand ... "Tell me, you must feel super hot, right?"  
"Uhm no, it's actually okay, the clothes are pretty airy," said Antonio grinning.  
João forgot how oblivious his brother was when it came to things like this, and he wondered how exactly did the little Italian just hold that out?  
"But isn't it more pleasant to feel the sun on your bare skin?" João tried again.  
"Oh No. It's okay, why do you ask that?"  
"I was just curious." João smiled slightly and looked into his empty glass in front of him. Getting Antonio out of his clothes to see more of him could be really difficult. Damn it.  
Antonio finally sat down at the opposite of him and poured himself a glass of scotch. As the Portuguese seemed to come up with an idea, he got up to get something out of the living room and when he came back he put a card game on the table. "What's it like ~ A round of rummy but some other rules?"  
"What rules exactly?" Antonio wanted to know curious and grinned at João.  
"I'll think about it," he explained and then began to mix, he distributed the cards and so the game could begin.

João hoped that Antonio would lose, because then he could think of something for him. Maybe a strip?

But luck did not seem to be much on his side, because Antonio won the round. Frustrated, João sighed softly.  
"So what was the" new "rule of the game?", Antonio suggested.  
"The winner may think up something for the loser," said João winking. A broad grin laid on Antonios lips and the younger one rose from his seat.  
Confused, João looked at him and he was even more confused as Antonio began to pull up his shirt on the hem and slowly undressed it with circular hip movements.  
"Antonio, you know that I lost and not you?"   
"Si I know but if you think I didn't notice earlier how you pulled me out of my clothes with your eyes, you've been wrong," said Antonio straddling João's lap. "How long have you been thinking about getting my clothes off my body?" He whispered, moving his fingers to the button of his pants to open them slowly.  
"Long," João answered, watching as he licked his lip. "God, you are so hot Toño."  
"How narcissistic ~", Antonio said amused and teasingly slowly brushed his pants from his hip to over his thighs.  
"You know how impatient I am?" João asked.  
"I know, you've always been a bit more impatient but remember who's more dominant and who has always been pleading to get it deeper and faster ~," Antonio replied, stroking João's neck and chest with pointed fingers, slowly buttoning open his shirt with one hand. "I have thought well and long today that it would be time again to see you without your clothes and maybe do something more?"  
João felt himself going hot at the sound of Antonios voice and his errection in his pants was starting to get painful if his brother didn't do something about it.

"Bedroom. Both of us, now," Antonio ordered and helped his brother up to carry him back to the house, but they didn't make it that far, as they were inside. João pushed Antonio against the wall, kissing him passionately, while he got rid of his pants and boxer shorts.  
"Finally, I have you the way I wanted you all the time," João whispered against his lips. "Naked and horny under me ~ How about if we switch positions today?"  
Antonio just grinned and put his legs around João's hips in response, pulling his brother close against him and he could feel his clothed erect cock at his entrance.  
"I consider that as a yes," João confirmed smiling and kissed Antonio passionately, now he had him and could finally do what he wanted to do all the time.

"I'll fuck you so hard, that you can't walk for the next days~" he promised to his brother.  
"That's exactly how I like it with you, Hermano~"


	7. Dressed/Naked (half-dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romano
> 
> *
> 
> Spain and Romano have finally time alone at a world meeting and decided to fuck in the hotel bar, since both of them reached their limit.

"Finally it's just the both of us. Alone," Antonio said as he approached to Lovino with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.  
"Si finally, hopefully it will stay that way until tomorrow morning!", Lovino murmured and let his fiance pour him some wine in his glass. He took it and sipped at it.

They had decided to end the evening in the hotel bar, for their luck no one else was here, so they would see what else would happen after a few drinks.  
Lovino would lie if he didn't claim to be pretty horny for his fiance. Especially not after all the interruptions of the previous day.

They were at the Worldmeeting for a week, and every time Lovino tried to sleep with Antonio, either someone knocked on the door and complained that they were too loud, or one of Antonio's dear friends just busted in in the middle of the action, because something was wrong with their relationsships or something didn't work out as it should.

That made Lovino a little mad over the time.

Antonio grinned at Lovino and took a sip of his wine, Lovino watched Antonio as he swallowed the wine. He could see his adam's apple moving, Lovino bit his lower lip. God, why was Antonio so sexy in everything he did? It drove him crazy!

The Spaniard had put the glass back on the table and turned to Lovino, but before he could say anything, the Italian pulled him into a fiery, passionate kiss.  
"Do you think we can spend the one night today undisturbed?" Lovino mumbled to Antonio's lips.  
"Si, I hope so," Antonio agreed, "but you know, I guess we're the relationship consultants here." He kissed his fiance again and said, "Respectively, I'm the consultant and you're the sexy assistant."  
"Shut up, damn it," Lovino hissed softly and a flush rose in his cheeks.  
"I'm just telling the truth, especially since the hot sexy assistant can also assist me at home." Antonio winked at him meaningfully and Lovino sighed, lowering his forehead against Antonios. "You're talking too much bastard."  
"Make me silent."  
"Pretty naughty today, huh?"  
"I'm in the mood for it."

Lovino, however, was less in the mood for a few naughty sayings, he wanted to go all the way and not just get teased. He sat astride Antonio's lap and rolling his hips against his middle. 

"I want to get fucked hard and deep, without anyone interrupting us, now," he whispered to Antonio's ear, licking the Spaniard's earshell.

Oh - what was that for a big turn on for Antonio. He loved it when Lovino was so decisive and demanding.  
And yet Antonio would play still by his rules.

The Spaniard put his hands to Lovino's side and smiled up at him, moving his hips against Lovinos, eliciticg an astonished gasp from the younger man.

"Dio, Toño," he said softly.  
"Si? Do you want it harder?", Antonios asked and Lovino just nodded breathing heavily, he put his arms around Antonio's neck and muttered with a low husky voice. "Please fuck me, make me scream and begging for more."

Lovino knew Antonio well enough to know that it made him horny as hell if he begged him like that and Lovino in return would get what he wanted a little faster.

Win Win Situation for both of them.

Antonio began to open his fiance's belt and pulled it out of the loops, he opened the button and undo the zipper before he pulled down the dark fabric. Lovino got up a bit and helped Antonio take off his pants and boxer shorts.

"Usted es verdaderamente hermosa," Antonio mumbled, wrapping his hand around Lovinos hard member. He stroke it gently with his hand several times. Lovino groaned in relish and bumped against Antonio's hand movement.

"I think I'm cummin soon," moaned the Italian, biting gently into his fiance's shoulder.  
"You can cum," said Antonio aroused, speeding up his friction on his cock.  
Lovino's breathing became faster and louder.  
"Fuck!", he cried out as he came into Antonio's hand. His fiance, however, gave Lovino no time to calm down, because with the cum in his hand he coated his fingers and lifted Lovino up a bit, he led his hand to his entrance and draw small circles over his hole before he gently pushed his finger in. He felt Lovino strained briefly around him. Antonio kissed Lovino's neck to distract him and let him relax a bit. He realized that it helped and took a second finger into him, stretching his hole a little when Lovino began to plead softly that he wanted more.

In the end, the Italian had four fingers that moved inside him and prepared him.

"Toño, I want your cock, Prego," Lovino whispered softly, urging his hips against Antonio's finger. "I want something big and long inside of me!"  
"As you wish Cariño."

Antonio withdrew his fingers from Lovino, while the Italian opened the belt from Antonio and then he undo the button and zipper of his pants, he pulled down the fabric and freed his fiance's hard cock.

"Look at you bastardo. So excited and aroused, I bet you want to feel my tight hole around your big cock, am I right?" Lovino said with a mischievous grin, he positioned himself appropriately over Antonio and let him slowly enter. He bit his lower lip and let out a hiss in slightly discomfort until everything of Antonio's cock was in him.

Slowly Lovino began to move, he rolled his hips against Antonio and moaned in relish.  
Antonio kissed Lovino's neck and set a few hickeys as he thrust rhythmically into him. Lovino clawed his fingers into the fabric of Antonio's shirt and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

"Fuck, Exactly there," he moaned and somehow tried to feel Antonios cock deep inside of him and continue to hit his own prostate.

"I'm close," whispered Antonio, his grip on Lovino's waist tightening.  
"Same," Lovino answered him, biting into Antonio's shoulder to stiffen his groan as he came after a few more thrust, dirtying the shirt of himself and Antonio.  
His muscle ring tightened around Antonio's cock and Antonio pulled Lovino down for a wet kiss before groaning into it and cumming deep inside of Lovino.

Breathing heavily from the orgasm-high, Antonio leaned back, his flaccid member still in his fiance.  
"Wow ... If the sex always turns out like this, we should be interrupted more often," said Antonio grinning.  
"No, I can't stand this a few more times, you are too hot and distracting to hold back for so long," Lovino said exhausted. He felt so hot and out of breath, he never was so exhausted after the sex like now.  
Carefully, he got down from Antonios lap, closing his eyes as the member of the spaniard slip out. 

"You look so sexy when my sperm runs out of you," Antonio commented, winking.  
Lovino just rolled his eyes when he noticed that this sight seems to made Antonio hard again.  
Antonio followed the look on his half-harden member.

"Lovi ~ Second round?"


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: France x Spain + Prussia (Friends with benefits)
> 
> *
> 
> France has nightshift and is bored, he skyped with his boyfriend Spain and they decided to invite Prussia to a threesome via Video-Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a threesome xD That was hard.. Hope I made it somehow.

"Is there a lot going on tonight?" Antonio asked, settling down on his bed, smiling at Francis over the screen.  
"Non, luckily not," replied the Frenchman. "It's actually quite boring, to be honest, whoever came up with the idea that a night shift would be brilliant for this company ... I hope this person will burn in hell for this."  
Antonio laughed softly. "But, I know what we could do to distract you from your boredom."  
"Hm? What?" Francis seemed quite alert.  
"You know, we didn't had a threesome for a long time with Gilbert ~ Specially not over the video chat," Antonio explained his plan. Francis smile turned into a grin. "You know what, that sounds very good."  
"Great! I'll add him to the chat."

"Do you know what time it is?!" Gilbert asked slightly angry as he turned on the cam.  
"Si we know," Antonio said grinning and Francis nodded meaning-full, leaning back into his office chair.  
Gilbert was a little suspicious. "What have you two planned?"  
"We just talked about us and that its been a long time ago when we had a threesome~," said Antonio with a sensual whisper.  
"And besides this, I'm pretty bored at the night shift, distraction like this would be a nice change," added Francis.  
Gilbert seemed to understand and smiled at his two friends across the screen. "Maybe you got me." He shook his head slightly and placed the laptop on the small bedside table.  
"So how do we want to start?" He asked curiously.  
"With a bit of dirty talk?", Suggested Antonio - He honestly had no idea how a threesome could work via Cam. Personal it was no problem between them.  
"Okay, thans let's start this way," Gilbert laughed in amusement, his red eyes focused on the screen.

Francis leaned back in the chair and his smile widened as he closed his eyes.  
"Querido what exactly do you think?", Antonio asked curiously.  
"Hm ~ I'm just remembering our very first experience together," Francis explained. "Do you remember, when we made a road trip through Germany, where we got into a storm and we stopped at an abandoned cabin?"  
"Oh yes, I remember that too well, you won't let me drive the way, because I was too slow for you and I just only wanted to follow the traffi rules!" Gilbert complained.  
"You always follow the rules amigo," said Antonio. "But yes, I remember it too, as we were in the cabin, our clothes were completely wet and to avoid getting sick, I suggested to take them off and hang them up, so they could dry."  
"Actually, you just wanted to see us naked because you were so horny," Gilbert put in a laugh.  
"It's not true," Antonio defended, grumbling.  
"A little bit chéri ~", said Francis in agreement and winked before continuing with the story. "I remember well how we undressed and my worthy Toño just stood there and almost began to drool."  
Gilbert laughed. "He really does."  
"Lo siento, but you didn't just take off your clothes - Francis actually stripped and you just went along with him Gil!" Antonio wailed, but could not hold back a grin because ... Oh yes ... It had made him horny. And it seemed the memory of it does this still, because the Spaniard felt his arousal slowly setting in.

"At least I know for sure that it didn't take long until we decided to give the threesome a try and in milliseconds Antonio was with you, Francis. He pushed you against the wall and shoved his tongue into your mouth," Gilbert said thoughtfully.  
"But not for a long time ~ Because Antonio was pretty fast under me, as I pinned him down to the floor," Francis corrected the Prussian. "Uh ~ And how excited he was, I could feel Toños semi-hard cock on my leg ~"  
"And how softly he begged in Spanish, he was so hot and aroused. I could had cum from just watching him~", Gilbert said smiling.

Francis just wanted to say something, when they heard a soft groaned breath and looked at a visibly aroused Antonio.  
"Chéri, we didn't even started," laughed Francis in amusement.  
"But I know what happened after that and I imagined it too well... So... I couldn't help it, that was too hot," Antonio said with a grin.  
"You're really horny Toni~", Gilbert laughed.

"Yes I am, but you know... I'm just hot and aroused right now, you have to keep going on, so I can really cum," Antonio demanded with a lustful smile on his lips.  
"Well, good~", Francis hummed. "So Toño ~ You remember how I undressed your pants while Gilbert unbuttoned your shirt?"  
"I worked your nipples with my tongue and my hand until they got hard~"  
"You groaned like a horny teenager under me and you began to rubbed against my hips," Francis continued, watching his boyfriend closely over the screen.  
Antonio had his shirt pushed up and stroked his hand over his tanned skin.  
Gilbert's mouth was slightly open at that sight. "Fuck. How much I'd like to touch you~" he murmured with a low husky voice and lifted his pelvis to pull his pants down a little.

"Like back then," commented Francis amused. "You couldn't wait too long and started satisfying yourself."  
"I'm just a little impatient, specially since an arousal in the pants quickly becomes painful," said Gilbert as he stroked his hand over his half-harden cock and began to moan in relish.

"Francis ... Querida ... Te quiero ... profundo y duro dentro de mí", Antonio moaned.  
"I would love to ...", Francis said, unbuttoning his own pants and releasing his hard cock. "Imagine how I push my fingers into you and stretch you until you crave for my hard cock and plead for shoving it in."  
"Mh, that's so hot, just listen to you gets me horny as fuck~", Gilbert said aroused and continued stroking himself. "Toni, you know, while you got fucked by Francis, you've done a lot with your sinful mouth around my cock, you're damned good at giving blowjobs, even if your ass gets penetrated."  
"I remember, it was just too good," Francis said with a grin, rubbing his thumb across the wet head of his cock, pre-cum already leaking out, he pull on his pace slightly.

Meanwhile, Antonio had left the laptop somewhere on the bed and took off his pants. He spread his legs and pushed the first saliva coated finger into his tight hole. As much as the Spaniard loved to be the top, he loved it even more to imagine Francis thrusting deep inside of him.  
"Mon dieu Toño, you are so hot when you fingerd yourself like this," Francis moaned at the sight of his boyfriend and changed his hand technique a little. How he would like to join him.  
Gilbert, was a little distracted by this and changed the tempo of his hand movement, imagined Antony's tongue licking around his shaft and deep-throated him.

"Fuck, I'm close," the Prussian groaned, running his thumb over the top of his cock, gently pressing the base of it with his hand.  
"Me too, amigo," moaned Antonio, who now had four fingers inside him and begging for more.  
"Toño, believe me, I would love to give it to you!" Francis said, his voice shakying and also close to his orgasm.

It did not take long. A few more broken words, few more actions to watch and the three friends came together to their orgasm.

"Jesus Christ," mumbled Antonio out of breath.  
"Mon dieu," gasped Francis, who came down slowly from his high.  
"That was ... the most intense orgasm in a long time," Gilbert laughed, dropping onto his back.  
"I can only agree with that," Francis said, trying to get his breath back under controll, while his limb cock is still out of his pants.  
"Toño, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine," he said with a smile and withdrew his fingers, holding out his legs. "I think I'm taking a shower," he said.  
"Hm ~ Wait until I'm home, oui?" Francis purred. "And you Gilbert, come over to our flat!"

"Oh ~ I'm on my way!" Gilbert explained. He pulled up his pants and got up from his bed. "See you soon!" With that, the Prussian left the chat.  
"I'll just finish work earlier," Francis explained, getting dressed again and also stood up from his place.  
"I'm waiting for you ~", Antonio said amused, waved at his boyfriend and left also the chat.

Antonio decided to get undressed, while he waited for Gilbert and Francis to come home.


	9. Against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Netherlands x Portugal  
> Song suggestion: Wildest Ones - Zayde Wølf
> 
> *
> 
> Portugal seemed to cross the border of provoking again but this time he and Netherlands ends up fucking against the wall.

João doesn't have the slightest idea how this could happen.  
What he knew was the fact that he had provoked Tim a bit. Well, maybe he had provoked him a little too much and he simply couldn't stop it nor won't stop.

Why?

Well, for the simple reason that João getting somehow madly aroused to talk to Tim like this and see how obsessive he tried to keep his annoyed calm expression up until it finally reached him visibly.

And now João was here. Caught between the wall behind him and the Dutchman in front of him. Their lips pressed together and their tongues in a heated fight for dominance over each other.  
João gently moved his hip against Tim's pelvis and he felt his blood move south and build up an erection in his pants.

Fuck.

Tim seemed to notice this as well and he smiled into the passionate kiss, he forced his leg between João's legs and pressed his knee determined against the center of the Portuguese. He could feel his half-hard member through the fabric of his pants.

"You're so hard now and we just kissed each other," Tim murmured and broke away from him, looking at him with blue eyes in amusement.  
"Shut up," João grumbled morosely and Tim pushed his knee against his cock. João moaned loudly and clapped his hand over his mouth. "Fuck, you can't do that without warning!?"  
"As you can see I can," Tim said dryly.  
João just nodded and squinted. If Tim keeps doing that, the Dutchman would actually manage it to get him cum without effectively affecting him.

And that wouldn't be cool.

"Mh. Por favor," he mumbled softly groaning.  
"Wat zei je?", Tim asked him and increased the pressure on João's lumbar region.  
João groaned annoyed and snarled. "I said, you should fuck me, make me scream and make me cum hard!"  
"Such a loose mouth," said Tim teasingly and lowered his knee and João let out a relieved breathe.

The Dutchman undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, he undid the zipper as well and pull down his pants. João did the same but he also pulled his boxer shorts down. Half naked, he was leaning against the wall in front of Tim, who looked at him and licked his lips.

"You're so damn hot," Tim mumbled, pushing the Portuguese against the wall, kissing him longingly. He licked over his buttom lip with his tongue and João opened his mouth willingly, let Tim explore his mouth with his tongue. The brunette let his hand wander between them and covered Tim's clothed cock, he massaged it through the fabric and the Dutch groaned into the kiss, rolling his hips against João's hand. He pulled away from him and held three fingers in front of his mouth, without saying anything, João put his fingers into his mouth, played around it with his tongue and sucked lightly until Tim pulled his fingers away from him. He lifted the Portuguese lightly on his hips and ran his fingers to his ass, he rubbed with his fingers over his tight hole and slowly pushing the first one into him. João tensed and clawed his fingers into Tim's shoulder.  
"Relax," Tim whispered at his ear, handing soft butterfly kisses over his face.  
"You say that so easy," João hissed quietly, but slowly relaxed. So Tim quickly took his second and third fingers into him, he stretched his hole sufficiently and João got used to the feeling.

"I want to feel you," he said hoarsely, pulling away from Tim's shoulders to look at him. The Dutchman nodded understandingly, pulling his fingers out of him, leaving a slight sense of emptiness in him.  
Tim pulled down his shorts and placed himself suitably at João's entrance.  
"Will hurt a bit, I think," said the Dutchman and pushed his cock carefully past the musclering into João.

"Faster," moaned João in slightly discomfort and Tim responded to the request. When he was completely in the Portuguese, he stayed in that position and kissed João distractingly until he got used to the feeling and relaxed around him.

As this happened, João moved slightly against Tim, putting his arms around his neck to keep himself better up. Tim pulled out of João and then pushed back into him, repeating this movement rhythmically, looking for the bundle of nerves that made João see stars and made him scream loud.

"There! Fuck!", he cried out as Tim apparently found his prostate. The Dutchman kept the angle and sunk faster and deeper into João. In this position, Tim got so much faster and better that point in him, and through João's reaction, it seemed as if it was so much more intense than ever.

And Tim was right with his thought, because João had never had such intense sex as with him at the moment and he decided for himself that sex in this position was just damn good and he wanted to have it more often like that.  
He began to kiss Tim's neck and he gentle bite down into his skin, leaving a few hickeys on the Dutchman's pale skin until he bit into Tim's shoulder at some point to make up for the pressure in him.

"Tim .. I'm close ... fuck."  
"I know, me too."

Tim thrust harder and faster a few times, reaching between their bodies and wrap his hand around João's cock. He stroked his wet tip with his thumb, then squeezed it soft what brought João to his orgasm. He groaned and jerk off into Tim's hand as his muscle ring tightened around his cock, bringing Tim over the edge. With one last thrust, Tim cum inside of him.

Breathing heavily, he leaned against João's shoulder and tried to control his breathing.

"That was ... intense," whispered João exhausted.  
"It really was," Tim agreed, straightening slightly, lifting João down from his hips. He was still a bit shaky on his legs.  
"Bathing and then go to bed?" He asked his boyfriend.  
"Sounds good."  
João leaned against Tim and kissed his neck tenderly, whispering. "Eu te amo ~"  
"Ik hou ook van jou."


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Portugal
> 
> *
> 
> They went into a club and Portugal try to triggered the dominant side of Spain with success. Both get home horny over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Incest. :)
> 
> ... What a hard topic to write. xD But I love them both, hope you like it :3

Antonio and João decided to make a short trip to a club tonight. Something the brothers hadn't done for a long time.

João had bought them both their first drinks and one drink became several drinks. Well drunk, they found themselves a little later on the dance floor again and it doesn't took long before João had the first ladies by him. Exuberantly João danced with a little red-haired girl, their bodies moving close to each other. Antonio didn't liked it that much - not because his brother got all the attention and he only from time to time.  
No, it was the fact that these people were too close and too intimate with his brother.  
Antonio pulled João gently but firmly by his wrist and pulled him into a 'calmer' corner of the club, he began to kiss his neck, gently bit down to his tanned skin and sucked that places. João gasped in surprise.  
"Mh ~ You like that Hermano?", he asked with a low and husky voice.  
"Sim, I do," João replied with a satisfied smile on the lips.  
He knew exactly how he could trigger the more dominant side of the Spaniard.

With jealousy.

Antonio pushed him against the wall and gripped roughly between his legs.  
"Do you know how much I want you? All day long?", Antonio asked, looking at him with green intense eyes.  
João grinned only as answer, moving his hips sensibly against Antonio's hand. He had often thought about how nice it would be to feel his brother again deeper inside of him.

Although it was terribly wrong but the stimulus was just too strong.

"Home or the toilet?", Asked Antonio, gave João kindly the opportunity to choose the place.  
"Home."

Drunk and aroused to the limit, the brothers ran back to their home and as soon as the door closed behind them Antonio pinned João against the wall, kissed him passionately, he moved his hip demanding against João's middle and took advantage of the soft moan from him, just to let his tongue slip into João's mouth.

João returned the passionate kiss and played with Antonio's tongue before it came to a small dominance fight, which won Antonio for himself.

The Spaniard started to undo the last buttons on João's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Carelessly, the fab was thrown to the floor. Antonio let his fingers wander over the well-built torso of João, before he stroked his nipple with his thumb. He released the kiss, only to run his lips over the Portuguese's neck and leave a trail of kisses until he reached his other nipple. He licked it and nibbled it gently before he sucked on it and continued to stimulate the other with his fingers.  
He could hear João's breathing getting faster and faster and a soft groan came over his lips.

Antonio looked up at his brother and smiled, he let go of his chest and took a step back. "Pants down and on your knees," he ordered.  
"Oh ~? We try the floor today, thats new," João said with a cheeky grin, opening his belt and button, he undo the zipper of his pants before removing them.  
"Everytime something new, you know us," Antonio replied, pulling his own shirt over his head before undo his own pants.  
Slowly teasing, João took off his boxer shorts, watching Antonio's expression. He loved seeing his brother so aroused and knowing that he was the only reason for this.

"Damn, you're so hot, João," Antonio murmured softly, licking his lips almost hungrily.  
The Portuguese just smiled and then went infront of Antonio on his hands and knees. He knew exactly how his brother planned it today. Invitingly, he held out his ass to him.  
"So~ What's up, should I or you? Making the first step~?"

Antonio looked almost hypnotized at João. He was so willing and so hot, he almost believed that this sight alone would bring him over the edge.  
Quickly he took off his pants and knelt behind his brother, brushed Joãos ass with his hard cock, which elicited an astonished moan from the other.  
Antonio smiled at this reaction and ran his fingers along his brother's spine, stroking his hips and reaching for to João's cock. He gave him a few thrust with his hand, which elicited some sweet sounds from the Portuguese.  
"I want to hear more from you Hermano ~", Antonio whispered, leaning forward and kissing João's shoulder blade. He stroked the tip with his thumb and squeezed massively as he began to treat João's neck with gentle kisses and bites. The Portuguese moved against Antonio's hand.  
"You are such a tease Toni ... Give it to me already!", he hissed with a low husky voice, he moaned loud as Antonio changes his handmovement.

"I think I'm cumming."  
"Cum for me Hermano ~"  
It didn't take long for João to pour himself into Antonio's hand, moaning loudly. He leaned on his forearms and try to controll his breathing.  
Antonio, on the other hand, would hardly give him time to calm down, he rubbed João's cum on his fingers and cock before pushing his first finger into João's hole.  
The Portuguese tensed and hissed softly in discomfort but he got used to it quite quickly and demanded for more. Antonio then took his second and third fingers and stretched his brother until he was ready for the important part.

"Mh Toni ~ Give me your big cock. I wanna feel you, deep. Please," he begged and thrust against his fingers.  
"You really want me, don't you?"  
"Yes ... OH!", moaned João loudly, as Antonio had probably found his particular nerve. He pulled his fingers away from João and pulled his asscheeks apart, making his entrance easier. He placed his cock at his hole and licked over his lips. "Look how needy you are ~ You really want me to penetrate your tight asshole."  
"What am I telling you all the time! Put it in already you sadist," João begged and he knew if he waits even longer, he would have to do this by himself!

But then he felt his 'salvation'. Antonio let his cock slowley slip in,, firsttip and then the rest. He pushed him in completely and João drew in a sharp breath, his fingers were simply nothing against his swollen member. The Portuguese closed his eyes and lowered himself to his forearms.

Fuck how he missed that feeling.

Antonio kissed his brother's back and began to move. At first slowly, when he noticed that João moved towards him and visibly wanted more. He change his pace with each thrust and sank deep and fast into his brother, his tightness stimulated his sensitive cock to no end.

Both moaned in unison. Antonio told João how hot and tight he was, while in return he said that Antonio should go deeper and harder.

Eventually Antonio found João's prostate again, he kept his angle and the tip of his cock hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust, while João's moan grew louder and louder.

"I'm coming," Antonio moaned and his thrusts were getting faster and more uncontrollable as he spilled into João with one last deep thrust.  
Groaning came the Portuguese too, his inner walls tightening Antonios cock and milked everything out of him, while his own cum splatter over the floor and slightly over his stomach and chest.

They lingered in their position for a while, until Antonio carefully pulled himself out of it. Cum flowed out of Joãos ass and Antonio settled down on the floor, grinning at the sight.

"That was ... more intense than usual, hn?", he stated and João magaed only a nod, he dropped onto his back to the floor.   
"God. Everything hurts me," the Portuguese commented.  
"Shower?" Antonio asked him.  
"What about a bath? You. Me. Maybe a next round - I am on top of you and than sleep?"  
Antonio laughed softly and leaned down to his Brother, he kissed him gently on his lips and smiled.   
"Everything you want Hermano~"


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romano
> 
> *
> 
> Spain and Romano have kinky Teacher/Student Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard one to write. :'D I hope I made it somehow.

"Lovi ~", the Spaniard grinned wide as he walked over to his Italian Boyfriend, who was sitting at his desk learning something for the university. He didn't look up, only let a soft 'hm?' heard.  
"I want to try something," Antonio explained, noticing how Lovino's posture changed. He knew what would come next, every time Antonio arrived with that sentence, it usually ended so that one or both of them no longer wore clothes and were completely exhausted from... activities.  
"What do you want, I have to learn," Lovino snarled and touched his temple.  
Antonio just grinned and stroked Lovino's spine down, then he said, "Go into my 'Office', but throw yourself in your school uniform before, Mr. Vargas."

With that, Antonio turned around and left.

Lovino shook his head blankly. Which porn sites had his boyfriend visited again today ...?  
He got up and went to their bedroom, put on his uniform, before he went to Antonio's room.  
The door was closed. Suspicious Lovino raised an eyebrow and knocked on the wood of the door.  
"Si?" He heard Antonio from inside, so the Italian opened the door and entered. Just to see his boyfriend sitting on the office chair behind the table, he wore his uniform from the reception, he worked at, and looked at him with a smirk on his face.  
Lovino had forgotten how damn good he looked and slowly a picture formed in his head of what's going on here.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lovino asked and closed the door behind him, going to the middle of the room.

"You learn fast Lovi ~ You know the safe words yes, it's not the first time we do something like that," said Antonio to go sure with that.  
"Si, I know," said Lovino, burying his hands in his pockets before they both took their roles back again.

"Well, I brought you here for a reason, you've been away from the class lately, you know that this is wrong, right?" Antonio said, looking at Lovino, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his Table.  
"That may have happened," Lovino just shrugged and looked at Antonio, his eyes literally glowing.  
"Well, then I suppose you will be happy to stay with me here today and repeat the time you missed your lessons, right?" He said dangerously smiling.  
"I can't think of anything better" Lovino stated cheekily and sat down on the table.  
"Take care of your tongue ~ I'm sure I can figure out how to punish you properly," Antonio told him, getting up, keeping his eyes in contact with Lovino.  
"Oh, I'm scared," the Italian responded provocatively, returning his gaze.  
"You have a pretty loose mouth, you know that?", the Spaniard replied and walked around the table to Lovino.  
"You are not the first to tell me that."  
"I know."

The Spaniard stopped close at Lovino and examined him. This rascal had buttoned his shirt only in the middle and he wore the school vest over it open, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.  
He looked so seductive. Antonio licked his lip and let his eyes wander over his narrow body.

"I also heard from other teachers that you were a pretty naughty boy," he said, stroking his fingers over Lovino's cheekbones. The Italian's eyes widened and he looked up to the Spaniard.  
"I should teach you discipline," he whispered with a husky voice, looking at him, his green eyes dark and lust-veiled.  
"What do you think of that? Private lesson about some discipline?" He asked way too sweet, taking his hand away from Lovino's cheek.  
"Depends on how you want to teach me that?" Lovino replied.  
"In the Spanish way~"

This caught the Italians attention, he sat down more comfortably on the table and spread his legs in a playful way.  
"I don't know if that can convince me," Lovino said only stubbornly, he looked aside and folded his arms defensively.  
Antonio's lips twisted into a smile. He gripped Lovino's chin and lifted it, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

In Lovino's eyes, the unexpected movement brought back pure terror. Antonio's gaze softened and he looked questioningly at his boyfriend.  
"Green," he whispered softly.  
Antonio nodded and let his hand move down Lovino's neck, rubbing lightly over Lovino's Adam's apple. The younger man gasped at the touch and blushed, swallowing hard, which Antonio could feel. He came closer and let his hand slip behind Lovino's neck, took hold of him and pulled his head back a little determined.  
"I'll show you what I do to naughty students like you," Antonio whispered in Spanish, lowering his head to Lovino's neck, kissing it and biting gently into the tanned skin, sucking intently in the area under his jaw. Tenderly he licked over these and moved further down to his collarbone. He knew that Lovino was particularly sensitive here, which is why he paid special attention to this place.

Antonio could feel Lovino turning to the touch and he could hear him trying to hold back all the sweet sounds of pure satisfaction.  
The Spaniard straightened up a bit and looked down at Lovino, he was so hot as he tried to keep his excitement back. His eyes fell on the pants of his Italian lover, in which a clear big bulge had formed.  
He could imagine that Lovino was getting uncomfortable with his tight pants. But he would not give Lovino what he wanted. Not yet. He wanted to beg him.  
So instead, he pulled Lovino to him and pushed his knee between Lovino's legs, spreading them determinedly, before moving toward his lower body. He brushed with his own erection against Lovino's erection, let the younger one take a sharp breath and squirm under the movement. He rubbed rhythmically his hard cock against Lovino's, apparently slowly pre-cum come from his tip. The fabric of Lovinos pants became wet, he noticed. Antonio watched as the Italian closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, he tried so hard to bit back his moan. The Spaniard smiled dangerously and took Lovino's chin between his fingers.  
"I can see that you like it, kid. Maybe I'll let you go sooner if you cooperate with me~"  
"If I can go after that," Lovino grumbled, looking up at Antonio with dark eyes.  
"Hm ~ Should it ever come to that," Antonio only said and let off his chin, managed some distance between them. "You know, you're really a very stubborn student," Antonio explained. "But I can tell you exactly what you think, because in that point you're like everyone else."  
"Oh, and what do I think, Mr. Carriedo?" snarled Lovino, but pronounced Antonio's last name particularly sensual.  
Antonios lips twisted into a rather gloomy smile.  
"Hm ~ You definitely have to earn that," Antonio said playfully, sitting down in the chair opposite the table.

Lovino had watched him doing it and he knew exactly what Antonio wanted him to do, as he sat down in his chair. His legs were parted and Antonio was leaning back against the backrest, resting his chin on his one hand while his other arm rest on the armrest.  
In his pants he has a pretty big erection. Lovino swallowed hard at the sight. He was so hot and the idea of Antonio, as his teacher... It aroused him.

To Lovinos luck, Antonio was not really his teacher or professor, it would be very distracting from his studies.  
He heard Antonio softly sigh. "I think I have to do it myself but then I'll tie you up and just let you watch ~ I don't think you or your needy hole or cock would be happy about that~", Antonio whispered and opened his belt, he undo the Button of his pants when he saw Lovino sliding off the table. He approached to Antonio and knelt down between his legs.  
"I knew that you are willing to learn," Antonio said pleased and pulled down his pants and boxer shorts, finally he released his swollen erection. He looked at Lovino, who was just about to open his own trousers, but the Spaniard knew how to prevent that. He lifted his leg slightly and gently pressed his foot against Lovino's middle. The Italian groaned in shock. He felt like he would be teased to death by Antonio.  
"No Chico, not yet, first you take care of this", he pointed to his hard cock, from which top pre-cum came out. "I know you want it too, I've seen your glance in my classroom ~ You've always fixed that spot on my body, I bet you've been wondering what it would be like if I fucked you, how it would feel with my hard cock deep inside you," said Antonio in Spanish, stroking his own length.  
Lovino licked his lips, nodding.  
Fuck it.  
"Si Si! You're right, I've often imagined myself being in your room and giving you a blowjob, as you push me against the wall and sink your hard big cock into me until I see stars!" shouted the Italian and with a moan he came in his pants.

Antonio blinked in surprise. Such an intense fast orgasm only through dirty talk and touching himself... he had never seen Lovino like this and it aroused him to no end.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we let your fantasies come true?" Antonio suggested with a thin smile. Lovino nodded, his eyes glassy with pleasure and his erection growing back within seconds. The young Italian leaned forward and licked his tongue over the underside of Antonio's hard cock, causing the Spaniard a aroused moan. Confirmed in his doings, Lovino took him in the mouth, digging his fingernails into Antonios thighs to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

"Ah ~ Si. Just like that!", Antonio whispered in a low husky voice and grabbed the reddish hair of his little Italian, holding on to the back of his head. Lovino was damn skilled with his tounge, Antonio thought to himself and he wanted more. The warm wet mouth felt so good around his cock and Lovino's sensual tongue that worked its length was just a wonderful feeling.

"Shit. I'm close," Antonio gasped, and Lovino began to take him deeper into his mouth. Antonio laughed softly and patted his head. "Where did you learn that, you naughty boy~?"  
No sooner had he said that, Lovino brought him to orgasm. Groaning Antonio jerk off into Lovino's mouth, the Italian swallowed his warm thick cum and leaned back with a heavy breathing.  
"You're really good little one ~ But I think that will not really help you to see your mistakes," Antonio said.

"Yellow," Lovino said quietly and looked up pleadingly.  
"Sure," Antonio replied, stroking his boyfriend's hair, smiling warmly at him, while the Italian calmed down a bit from the high of his orgasm and renewed arousal. What did Antonio do with him?!  
"So, we can continue," he said and stood up, clearing his throat briefly.

"So Mr. Carriedo ~ If you say you want to make my fantasies come true ..." Lovino began to say and was interrupted by Antonio. The Spaniard had also got up and grabbed Lovino by the collar of his shirt and pulled him for a fiery hot kiss. Passionate and demanding, he kissed Lovino, licked his buttom lip with his tongue, and asked for entrance, which Lovino granted to him. He let his tongue slip into Lovino's mouth, he could taste himself.

Determiningly he pushed Lovino against the wall and lifted him slightly on his hips, moving them hard against Lovinos, which elicited a painfully pleasurable moan from the younger man.  
"Do you want it that way?" He whispered to his lips and Lovino managed only a slight nod.  
"I can't wait any longer, please," Lovino begged in a trembling voice and looked at Antonio with glassy eyes, tears stealing out of the corner of his eye - he was so overstimulated and every touch burned like fire through his body.  
Antonio gently kissed his tears away, opened Lovino's pants and pulled them down. The younger man sobbed in relief, the pressure of his pants finally gone. Pleasingly, he moved his hips against Antonio's bare, stiff member.  
"Please, I want to feel you, I need you," he whimpered pleadingly.

Now Antonio had Lovino finally where he wanted him since the beginning. Willing, pleading and painfully aroused under him.

"It could hurt a little bit, mi amor," Antonio muttered in Lovino's ear before cautiously entered him. He pushed his wet cock past the muscle ring and was rewarded with a satisfied moan from Lovino.  
The Italian clung to Antonio's shoulder to keep himself better up as the Spaniard moved. Slowly in the beginning to give Lovino time to get used to his size and finally he got faster and faster with each of his thrusts.

"Oh! Right there! Again, please," he cried out in pleasure, moving his hip against Antonio's movements. The Spaniard kept the angle and continued to thrust rhythmically, his tip brushed Lovino's Prostate with every hit and the younger cried out in pure pleasure.

"I'm close," he said quietly, clawing his fingernails into Antonio's back, tilting his head back. Antonio took the opportunity and kissed Lovino's throat, licked over the hickeys he had made at the beginning. Lovino brought the combination of stimulation of his sensitive skin and the rhythmic thrusts of Antonio to orgasm. He moaned and cum splatter between their bodies, his muscle ring tightened around Antonio's cock, bringing him to cum as well. He felt Antonios cum fill him, panting he dropped the back of his head against the wall. His heart was racing against his chest and his breathing was fast. He was so exhausted.

Carefully, Antonio withdrew from him and let him sink to the ground.  
"Take a short break and then we go into the bathtub?", Antonio asked and kissed Lovino on the forehead, before he pulled him into a secure hug.  
"Si, that sounds good," Lovino answered.  
"But ... I have one question, Lovi."  
"Hm? What?"  
"You were never so willing to participate ... Why this time?"

Unhappily Lovino broke away from him and turned away. "I do not know what you mean, Bastardo, I was not 'willing' or anything at all!", He spat and walked briskly towards the door.  
"But you was~", Antonio continued to tease him. "I wasn't even sure if you still 'play' or not." He chuckled and looked lovingly at his more than embarrassed boyfriend.  
"Can it be that this is really a fantasy of yours?"  
"I don't know what the fuck you mean, I'm going into the bathroom. Ciao! "Lovino shouted and ran out of the room.

It was clearly one of his fantasies, Antonio thought with a grin. He did not know that his boyfriend was one of those who had kinky teacher fantasies, and if the sex became like that, he would probably do it with him more often.


	12. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Portugal
> 
> *
> 
> The two Brothers masturbate together. Portugal got fingered by Spain, and he, received a Handjob in return.

Hoarse breathing and soft, almost suppressed moans were heard.  
The room of the brothers was slightly lit up and only a few sunbeams of the morning came in.

The Portuguese leaned against the headboard of the bed, his eyes fixed on his brother sitting across from him, the Spaniard's legs slightly bent and spread.

"You like watching me, eh?", Antonio asked him while his hand wrapped around his hard cock sensually. He ran his thumb over the length, gently applying a pressure to it. A soft groan came over his lips.  
"It's a really aesthetic performance," João said in an aroused voice, licking his lips. " Beside that, you actually started it, so don't complain about it~"  
"I don't complain. That was just a statement," Antonio said, slowly starting to move his hand. He bit his lower lip and tried not to let any moan come out of his mouth right away.  
João's mouth twisted into a smile at the sight, though he felt the blood gather in his lumbar region but ignored it in advance. He knew that Antonio would take care of it sooner or later.

The Spaniard got a bit faster in his movements, started bumping into his hand and his breathing got faster and faster.

"You seem to miss it, to thrust into me, am I right?" said João mischievously, watching Antonio with every move he made while he masturbate.  
"Si ...", Antonio mumbled briskly, increasing the speed of his thrusts and hand movements, combining them with slow massaging motion. He felt that he was getting closer to his orgasm.  
"Imagine how we move rhythmically together, how my tight hole feels around your aroused cock, how deep you got into me, how I writhe under you and beg for more ..." João whispered to him.  
"Por Favor João ...", moaned Antonio and after a few more thrust in his hand and a sensual moaned "Cum for me" from his brother, Antonio finally came. He cried out while his orgasm hit him, he splattered in his hand and a little over his stomach. His breath unsteady and heavy.

He leaned briefly on his elbow and took a moment to get down from his orgasm-high. "It's time to take care of you, am I right Hermano?" he whispered in a low and husky voice. He sat up a little and knelt in front of his brother, leaning forward and grabbing the waistband of his boxer shorts, pulling them from João's hips over his legs.  
"Spread your legs," he commanded, looking at him with relish, his gaze shifting to his mid-body and lingering on his hard cock, which almost begged for attention. Pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his cock.  
"How excited you are, just watching me do it myself," Antonio said with a smirk, giving the Portuguese a few minor strokes with his hand, making him whine. João widened his legs for him at Antonio's request and looked at him encouragingly. His brother took some of the semen on his fingers and rubbed it on his fingertips. He slid his hand to his ass and stroked it, making circling movements around his hole, then slid his first finger in. João drew in a sharp breath with the odd feeling. No matter how often they did it, it would be strange every time again. At the beginning at least. Antonio began to move his finger in João, he leaned forward a bit and shifted his weight so that he could exert more pressure to him and his needy hole.

"Toni ~ Give me more," João begged him, moaning softly.  
"That's how I like it to have you in my bed," Antonio explained teasing, gently biting into his earlobe, sucking on the sensitive skin as he added a second finger and stretched his brother's hole. He changed the position of his fingers in him and pushed them further into him, looking for his prostate. João widened his legs even more to offer his brother more access while his hand groped for Antonio's body. He stroked his thigh, up to his erection, he wanted ... No ... He need to touch his brother. He covered his swollen member and pumped it lazy, which cursed a surprised groan from Antonio.

"Admit it, when we satisfy each other without sleeping directly with each other, it almost aroused you a bit more," said João, massaging Antonio's cock.  
"Si Hermano, it does," Antonio gasped, adding a third finger to his hole. João cried out in a slightly discomfort, while he thrust up against Antonios fingers. The fingers of the Spaniard got deeper into his brother by the countermovement and he found, more with luck, his prostate which made the Portuguese moan again loud. Antonio kept the angle of his fingers and fingered him harder and deeper as he continue it to thrust into João's hand.

"You're so skilled João," Antonio complimented his brother and leaned down for a kiss. He laid his lips on João's and moved them roughly against his.  
João returned the kiss with some domination and passion, placing his hand in Antonio's neck and holding him close as he thrust against Antonio's fingers with his hip.

Antonio came first, as João changed his hand movement at his cock and squeezed teasingly the base of it. He moaned into the heartfelt kiss and jerk off into João's hand.  
The feeling of how intense Antonio had come to his orgasm, João get also off a little later, his brother thrust into him two more times with his fingers and João jerk off, groaning loudly. Cum splattered over his stomach and he rode out his orgasm. Exhausting and heavy breathing he went limping and leaned against the headboard.

"You should work more often just with your fingers," João grinned.  
"Don't you like my cock?" Antonio commented indignantly as he lay down beside his brother and rested his head on his collarbone.  
"I don't just like your cock, I love it, I prefer it hard, deep and in any position in me, but ... your fingers are really skilled," the Portuguese said softly, kissing his brother on the head. "Let's take a shower."  
"If I can fuck you in the shower? I want you so bad hermano", he whined a little begging.  
João just rolled his eyes laughing and pinched Antonio in his ass.  
"Maybe I'll let you fuck me~"


	13. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Netherlands x Portugal  
> !Highschool AU!
> 
> *
> 
> Netherlands and Portugal are together but Netherlands realized lately that he really fell in love with his Portuguese, who teases him all day long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally it was the topic 'Rimming' but I'm honest - I felt so uncomfortable writing this. So I changed the topic to 'Teasing' with slighty heated argument :'D Hope you enjoy <3

"You're really in a good mood today," said the Belgian, placing a coffee on the table in front of Tim.  
The Dutchman looked up at her, pretty annoyed but he accepted the cup. "Thanks Emma," he grumbled quietly and took the first sip.  
Sighing, Emma sat down opposite of him and looked at him.  
"Is what?" Tim wanted to know.  
"That's what I should ask you, you look really bad-tempered, maybe a bit frustrated," Emma said, cocking her head. "You were out yesterday with your Portuguese, wasn't it nice?"

Emma had probably hit a certain nerve.  
"I don't know what that does concern you," he growled annoyed.  
Emma's lips twisted into a big grin. "Oh ~ I think I know what's going on," she whistled happily, "My big brother is seriously in love and doesn't know how to handle it ~?"  
"Emma ... No. Shut up," Tim ordered her sternly and looked at her admonishingly.

Even if it looked different in his head, because yes, he probably liked João a little more than he would like to admit and it frustrated him to no end that it was this nerve-racking hot Portuguese and additionally he frustrated him sexually as if there was no tomorrow.

"Drink your coffee and go to him, I guess he would be happy about a visit from you," Emma winked. "Besides, Antonio wanted to see me anyway, so you both have his own flat for you alone ~"

From wherever Emma knew exactly what she had to say, it was a riddle to Tim. He took the last sip of his coffee and nodded.  
"Say hello to Antonio," Tim said as he got to his feet.  
"And of course you mean by that, he should keep his hands on him. Understood," laughed Emma.

*

"If I had known that you came by, I would have cleaned up a bit," said João and picked up the clothes lying around to throw them in the laundry basket.  
"It's alright, you don't have to clean up for me," Tim said, and sat down on the mattress of João's bed.  
"So ... why exactly are you here?" The Portuguese finally asked, leaning against his desk.  
"Why not? I just wanted to see you," Tim said - maybe a bit annoyed, which somewhat surprised João.  
He smiled slightly and pushed himself off the table. "Well, if that's the case ~ I'll get us something to drink and an ashtray." He winked at Tim and walked outside, feeling Tim's eyes on him.

The Dutchman looked after him and rubbed his face with a sigh. The Portuguese drove him mad as he swung his hips while walking out. And what struck him really - was João always wearing tight-fitting shirts with a pretty low neckline?

João will drive him crazy.

"Here," Tim heard João say as he handed him a glass of whiskey.  
He accepted the glass with a small thanks and sipped at the golden liquid. João sat down on the chair opposite him. A wine glass in the hand.  
"Cigarette?" He asked, holding out the box to Tim, handing him the lighter and lighting a cigarette for himself. He brought the filter to his lips and pulled at it, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs and Tim was stuck - João was frustratingly attractive and sexy with everything he did.

Silently, the two of them finished their cigarettes and emptied their drink.

"So ... do we want to do something or so?" João asked hesitantly, putting his glass down and looking at Tim. He bit his lower lip lightly and cocked his head questioningly, giving Tim a sexy look on his neck. Unconsciously, the Dutchman licked his lips.  
Damn.  
"Unfortunately, I have no Idea which is coming up my mind," João said thoughtfully and looked questioningly at Tim, who was just realizing how pretty his boyfriend actually was.

These green, sensually narrow eyes, so contrasting with his dark hair and his tanned skin

"You're so beautiful," Tim whispered almost breathless.  
Attentive João sat up. "Por Favor ~?" He asked teasingly and leaned forward.  
"Nothing," Tim protested promptly.  
"I heard you saying something," said João, grinning.  
"Why are you asking so silly then?"  
"Because I didn't hear exactly what you said ~"

And as he had, but he wanted to hear it again and to tease the Dutch so just made a lot of fun. He knew what effect he had on him and it flattered him to no end.

"It wasn't that important."  
João pouted and said, "So you don't think I'm 'so beautiful'?"  
"You bastard heard it," Tim said horrified.  
"Maybe," João said with a grin.

Tim went silent then and João could see how the Dutchman was thinking. He thought carefully.

"What are you thinking about Timmy ~?", João continued to tease him.  
The Dutchman looked up and fixed João with his blue eyes.  
"Maybe you have a good idea that we both are not so bored anymore?" He continued happily, stroking his fingers over his wide neckline.  
"I also noticed just before where at my body you looked at me~ Seems like you're a bit hungry for me."

João just didn't know when it was over and when he crossed borders, so he just kept happily talking and touching himself.  
Tim's eyes were fixed on him and he liked the way the Dutchman wrestled with himself.

"Did you come up with an idea how to distract me from our boredom Tim ~?"

João had said that in Portuguese, he knew it was a mad turn on for Tim when he talked to him in his native language.  
And from one to the next, the Dutchman had come forward and had pushed João into the back of the chair, his arms pinned over his head.  
"You better stop it João," he whispered in his ear.  
"Otherwise what?" João provoked him further. "Eu sei que você me quer. Eu sei que você quer que eu implore por você."

He had now crossed a clear line with Tim's self-control.

"You're damn right!"

Before João could react, Tim had his lips pressed hard against the lips of his boyfriend, he could feel João grinning and returning the kiss dominantly.  
"What do you think by yourself of teasing me all the day?" Tim whispered at his lips as he released the kiss.  
"I can't help it if you just find me so irresistibly hot," João said smirking, pushing Tim off with his knee, which released his wrists and he looked at him expectantly.  
João got up and walked over to him, gently shoving Tim back onto his bed and climbing onto him.

"Well, doesn't that feel good to lie down there?", João teased him with a wink, gently moving his hip against Tim's. The Dutchman put his hands on João's hips, holding them tight and stroking his hand under his shirt.  
"In itself, I would not reject the current position," Tim said thoughtfully. "Tell me, are you still going to get rid of your shirt or do you want to keep the charm up by just showing me something less of your well-built chest?"  
"You are so impatient Tim, I don't know you like this," João smirked, stroking the button placket of Tim's shirt with his fingers.  
"You're the one who's particularly sexy today, and I can't help it!" Tim just defended. João send a shiver down his spine with his finger tracing over his chest.  
"I didn't do that much more than else," João said innocently. He bent down to Tim and kissed his neck, nibbling at the sweet spot under his jaw and sucking on it. Leaving a dark hickey on the pale skin.

"Damn João, I won't be able to cover that spot with my scarf," Tim cursed, and the Portuguese just giggled with amusement.  
"Not funny," Tim snarled and rolled his eyes annoyed.  
"And how funny it is," João purred and resumed his activity, unbuttoning his shirt and making his way along Tim's chest.

João would make Tim mad if he needed for the "foreplay" so long. The Dutchman sometimes liked it more on a 'romantic' basis but not now, when all his thoughts turned out about how he got João out of his pants as quickly as possible and pushed himself into him.

The Portuguese lifted himself slightly and reached between Tim's legs with his hand, massaging his erection through the fabric of his jeans.  
João grinned, "I love seeing you all hard and knowing that I am the one who got you in this state~"  
"You think you're the boss of me just because you're hot and have this domenistic side on you?!" Tim said skeptically and looked at Joao with a raised eyebrow.  
"Maybe?" João laughed and tightened his grip on Tim's arousal, he looked him in the eye while biting his lower lip. It fascinated him that despite all Tim is still trying to maintain his annoyed stoic expression, no matter how much João irritated and aroused him.

That scratched his ego a little.

But further the Portuguese couldn't think about it, because he was pretty fast under Tim on the mattress while the Dutchman now leaned over him. He gripped João's wrists over his head with one hand, kissing him hard and distracting from everything else, while he let his other hand wander along his body, slipping it into his open shirt neckline and stroking João's nipple with his thumb until it hardened.  
To the Portuguese, this gesture elicited a low moan, which gave Tim the opportunity to push his tongue into João's mouth. The Dutchman unbuttoned his friend's shirt and stroked his hipbones and under the waistband with some pressure.

João didn't need to talk about Tim like that, he was at least as aroused as Tim.

"You're playing unfair," João said wryly, moving his hip impatiently against Tim's, hoping to find some stimulating point on him that Tim would finally push the fabric away after he couldn't do much by himself.  
"Who started?" Tim asked impatiently and looked intently into João's eyes.  
"You?"  
"Oh sure."

Tim slid his knee between João's legs, pressing it firmly against his mid and receiving a pleased groan from João.  
"Scold me but don't do it better myself," he stated playfully annoyed.  
"Like you do me, I'll do you," Tim replied simply, releasing from his wrists to open João's pants. He grabbed the waistband of his jeans and boxer shorts before shoving both off of his legs and exposing João's hard cock. The Portuguese was already so visibly aroused that Tim guessed that he would come as soon as he even took off his own pants.

"Do you like what you see?" João asked smugly, grinning. "It's the exact spot you looked at all the time, next to my ass. You've certainly waited for that, to see my member like that again, eh?"  
"You have a really big mouth today," Tim said.  
"I always have a big mouth."  
"That's true. But today you have even a bigger mouth than usual."

Tim put his fingers under João's chin and held him tight. "But maybe you should use your loose mouth to moan for me and tell me what you want from me?"  
João grinned. "Sounds good." And than he said playfully badly groaned. "Give it to me finally ~ Oh! Tim, I want to feel you, your hard cock inside of my wet tight hole ... Oh yes right there!"  
"You're such an idiot," the Dutchman said, kissing him to silence him as he undid his own pants and pushed them down to his knees with his boxer shorts.

"Do you have lube?" Tim asked him.  
"In the bathroom?" João replied.  
"... can you get it?"  
"I will not run around the flat with a arousal like this!"  
"You are really proud even when you are completely aroused and willing under me."  
"Of Course!"

João smiled sweetly and sat up slightly. "We just take saliva for replacement, come here."  
Tim stayed upright on his knees and came closer to João, the Portuguese leaned forward to him and looked up at him - right in the eye, then he licked his cock and took it in the mouth to cover it with saliva.

"Creative and lazy, I do not know you any differently," Tim stated amusedly and put his hand on João's head, sucking in the air between his teeth, as João did some sinful things with his tongue, what could Tim easily brought to come but the Dutchman still had one main goal. So he withdrew from João's mouth, which looked rather little amused to him, saliva mixed with Pre-cum ran down at the corner of his mouth.

"How bad do you want me?", Tim asked and put his hand to João's collarbone, pushing him back.  
"Pretty bad I guess," João joked and wiggled his hips invitingly, presenting Tim his needy tight hole that wants to be filled with something hard, thick and big.  
"You're such a tease," Tim sighed, kissing João's neck, biting gently into the tanned skin. João moaned in pleasure by that feeling and spread his legs further to make Tim realize he should just shove his cock in.

The Dutchman placed himself between João's legs and slowly let his tip slip in, pushing it past the muscle ring. Slow and careful. He was really worried not to hurt him. João tensed up and he cried out in a painful pleasure but he got used to Tim's size in a pretty fast time, which is why he started to pull back from João and then thrust back into him. The two young men found their common rhythm and groaned in pleasure, the Portuguese legs wrapped around Tim's hips to keep the Dutchman close to him, causing Tim to find his prostate. João cried out loudly and moaned: "God YES! Right there. Hit that spot again. Por Favor Tim ~ Por Favor!"  
In Tim's ears João's begging were a purest symphony, he loved it when João pleading and surrendered to him. He kept the angle, sinking faster and deeper into his hole.

"I'm close Tim."  
"Me too João."

Tim reached between their two bodies, while João wrapped his arms around Tim's neck to keep him close. Tim wrapped his hand around João's cock, gave it a few fast thrust, so it was not long enough - João came hard into his hand. His musclering tightening around Tim's cock and bringing him over the edge, he find release in João two thrusts later.

João narrowed his eyes, they were using a condom the first time and they forgot it this time, so he could feel Tim's semen inside him. It was a strangely intense feeling.

Intense. But still strange.

"João ... I," whispered Tim hoarsely, kissing the Portuguese on his collarbone and his neck.  
"Yes Tim?", João asked quietly, stroking the blond hair.  
"Even if you're a terrible idiot .. I love you."  
Joao's eyes widened and he laughed a little nervously, but he replied. "I will be your terrible idiot, I love you too."


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: France x Spain
> 
> *
> 
> Spain wanna try a new position and France wanna try to cum over Spains Face.

Kiss.

Suck. 

Bite.

A light moan was heard. 

“I'm just teasing your nipples and you're already so hard now," Francis stated amused, resting his chin on Antonio's chest and smiling up at him. "You are the one to talk. I already felt your erection before I got hard." Antonio laughed and stroked Francis' blond hair, twisting a lock on his finger.  
"Hm ... Oui there could be something to it." The Frenchman winked at his boyfriend and then rose slightly up.  
"Do you want to help me with this?"  
"You don’t really ask that?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Dios ..."

Antonio, however, got an idea to his mind. He grinned and pushed Francis gently away from him, pressed him onto the mattress and leaned over him. He shoved his hand into Francis' pants and gripped his cock, massaging it to full hardness, then squeezing it slightly, causing Francis to elicit a low moan.  
The Spaniard laid his lips on Francis' lips and moved them hard against his. The kiss was replied passionatly and Francis put his hand on Antonio's neck, holding him close and moving his hip against Antonio's hand, thrusting it into it. 

“S'il vous plaît faites quelque chose de plus," groaned Francis at Antonio's lips. "Paciencia querido. Haré algo para complacerte ", whispered Antonio, pulling his fingers away from Francis’ cock, his fingers were slightly coated with Francis' pre-cum, lasciviously he took these in his mouth and licked them clean.  
"Mon dieu ...", Francis breathed aroused at the sight and licked his lips hungry.

Antonio smiled winking and pulled down his sleeping pants, then did the same by himself before he climbed upside down on Francis.  
"I see where that leads and I like it", Francis said pleased and watched his boyfriend as he lowered his head and licked his length, he kissed the tip gently and finally took Francis' cock into his mouth. Francis closed his eyes with pleasure and put his head back, Antonio was just talented in giving blowjobs, no one could convince him otherwise. The Frenchman stroked his hand over Antonio's inner thigh, up to his cock. He gave him a few strokes with his hand and brought it to full hardness, before he put his hands to his sides and pressed him down a bit to satisfy him also Oral.  
He took Antonios cock in his mouth and worked around it with his tongue, let his hand from Antonios hips slip to his balls and stimulated them too. He massaged them and squeezed them from time to time, causing Antonio to moan.

The Spaniard sent vibrations to his cock, which made Francis go wild. He felt as Antonio briefly left his member and a loud moan came over his lips, he had loosely wrapped his hand around Francis' cock while he indulged in the stimulation in his genital area, which emanated from his French Lover.

"Hah - Francis. Así. Por favor," moaned Antonio, squeezing Francis' shaft with his hand as he tried not to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth too hard - even though it was very difficult while being stimulated that much.

Francis finally broke away from his boyfriend, a mixture of saliva and semen flowed from the corner of his mouth and he smiled slightly.  
"Chéri, why did your mouth stop?", Francis asked him aroused and stroked his hand over Antonios thighs and his ass.  
"Because you distracted me," Antonio explained justifying, his breathing was fast and he thought he was about to collaps, if Francis didn’t go on and brought him to orgasm.

But the Frenchman seemed satisfied with the little "discussion" because he kept asking, "Oh, was that so? For this reason?”  
This time he touched Antonios hole and squeezed his thumb carefully into it, the Spaniard leaned on his forearm and moved his hip against his thumb.  
"Si ... Oh Dios. Francis, you drive me crazy!” he cried out almost desperately.  
"Oh, do I? Tell me Tonio, how much do you want it?”. he teased the Spaniard.  
"Pretty much ... Por Favor, Francis. I can’t wait much longer, I'm so close to it anyway ..."  
"Just before what Tonio?"  
"Before I cum."

 

Francis grinned crooked: "Let me bring you to cum, Tonio."  
Inviting, he opened his mouth for him and Antonio couldn’t help but thrust slowly and carefully into the inviting wet mouth. He was gentle with it, but Francis didn’t really care about that, because he started to deep-throat Antonio, which surprised the Spaniard a bit.  
By itself, Antonio wanted at least try to continue to satisfy Francis oral too, but he didn’t get to it, the stimulation around his cock was just too much and too good, he groaned passionately and came closer and closer to his orgasm.

Francis tongue moved around his cock and he hummed something, which brought Antonio pretty quickly over the edge. Groaning loudly, he poured himself deep into Francis mouth, exhausted he tried to control his breathing as he moved down from Francis and let himself fall next to him.

"Dios Francis. You're heavenly in it, "Antonio muttered, panting a little.  
"Merci mon amour," said Francis, grinning, wiping his hand over his mouth to pick up the semen. "But, we still have a little problem there."   
Antonio turned his head to the side and noticed that Francis was about to finish, but lacked by the satisfaction of him.  
"Lo siento Francis, should I take care of it?"  
"Non Tonio, its good. I'll do it myself ... but may I try something?”  
"Sure, what you want to try?"  
"Can I ... so, can I cum on your face? I just want to give it a try, if you don’t want it, it's alright", Francis explained his request.

"Go ahead," Antonio said, grinning and looking at him, I'm ready. Spill your sperm over me."  
"You're so perverted," Francis laughed, kneeling astride Antonio's chest, grasping his own member and giving it a few strokes. He was glad that he was already so close to orgasm anyway, it didn’t need much - a few more thrusts, a few more Spanish words from Antonio and Francis came over Antonio's face. Cum splattered across the tanned face of the Spaniard, who had willingly opened his mouth to get a bit of it into his mouth, when Francis was done and came down from his orgasmn-high he dropped himself next to Antonio, stroking his fingers over Antonio's cheek, collecting a little of his thick warm liquid and licking it from his fingers.

"I don’t even taste that bad," commented Francis, making Antonio laugh, the Spaniard smacked him gently against the upper arm and rolled onto him, kissing him deeply and intimately, tasting himself on the Frenchman's tongue.  
"I obviously don’t taste that bad either."


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romano  
> Crossover with Dragon Age Inquisition - Alternate Universe
> 
> *
> 
> Romano is back from a Mission and is waiting for the next Day, where he has to search for the enemy and right hand of the Devil himself. He is afraid of the mission and Spain - right in time - came by to visit him in his room and wanna stay with him this night.

Lovino sat outside on the balcony, it was already dark and he had just returned from a mission in the hinterlands a few hours ago. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knees, wrapped his arms around them, and continued to gaze straight ahead at the balustrade of the balcony. It was cool and only a few lights were still burning in Skyhold.

Repeatedly Lovino wondered why it has to be him.  
Why he? He only had a pretty bad timing. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
And now he had this stupid thing on his hand and suddenly the fate of all of Thedas weight on his shoulders.

He reviewed the last months and deepened his thoughts, today was the last day before he left to face the apostate Templar Allen. He didn’t really notice how the door to his room opened and someone came up the stairs.

"Inquisitor?" The smoky voice from his ambassador asked.  
The young elf startled and spun around. "Makers breath, you scared me. What do you think about sneaking in here?! "he hissed at the intruder.  
Said person grinned only apologetically and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, before he said: "Sorry, I did not want to scare you."  
"All right. I ... I'm just tired and maybe a little bit sensitive, "Lovino said apologetically. He hated to be so mean to his people just out of a reflex.  
"What brings you here?" He finally asked with interest and got up to approach Antonio.  
"I couldn’t sleep," he said only evasively: "And thought to myself, I could come to visit you."

 

Lovino looked intently at Antonio, he knew him well enough to see that he was lying. "There is more, isn’t it? What’s on your mind?" Lovino continued to ask, stepping anxiously in front of Antonio, looking into his green eyes, which had as much concern as Lovino had ever seen on a human.  
In response, Antonio just put his lips on those of Lovinos, he kissed him tenderly and lovingly, put all his feelings for the young elf in this kiss. Surprised, Lovino's golden eyes widened before he closed them and returned the kiss feelingly as well.

"I don’t want to let you go," Antonio whispered sadly to Lovino's lips. "I'm afraid for you. Afraid that you won’t make it back to me. "  
"Tonio ... I," Lovino began, but he was interrupted by another kiss. He felt the kiss get a salty bitter aftertaste, Lovino broke away from Antonio and looked into his glassy eyes.  
“I promise you that I will come back, I have always returned to you and that will happen again," Lovino promised him firmly and wiped the tears from his corner of his eye with his thumb.  
"I know," Antonio whispered in a brittle voice and took Lovino in his arms, pressed him closer to him and stroked his hand along his spine. Lovino got the feeling that this was not the only reason for his coming and he looked up at him.  
"There is still something on your mind, right?"  
"Hm ... maybe?"  
Lovino rolled his eyes slightly annoyed. The guesswork went off again.  
"Tell me, I can’t read your mind, unfortunately."  
"I thought you were a mage?"  
"But that doesn’t include reading minds, my dear." 

Antonio pushed Lovino slightly back from him and put his hands on his slender shoulders, looked at him with a smile and a slight red glow formed on his cheeks.  
"I came here because I wanted to spend the night with you," he confessed honestly, waiting for Lovino's answer. 

He was probably just trying to gather something mentally, because he was pale first and then red within seconds.

"You ... So .... do I interpret that correctly? You want me ... So," Lovino stammered his combination.  
Antonio nodded. "If it's alright for you?"

Lovino was silent. He fixed his eyes on the ground and took a deep breath. Wondering how best to answer.  
He definitely wanted. He wanted to spend the night with Antonio, he had often fantasized about it, how it probably would be. But so far he had somehow, never really thought about what if it happened suddenly.

The elf nodded in response as answer and looked up. His golden eyes were almost brown in the bulky light of the room and he bit his lower lip. "Let's spend the night together."  
He could see Antonio's facial expressions lighting up and a pleasing grin formed on his lips. Before Lovino could react, Antonio had kissed him again, this time more stormy and passionate, as if he had held it all back for a long time. He put his arms around Lovino's upper body and pulled the younger one close, lifting him gently on his hips and carrying him over to the big bed. He laid him on his back and leaned over him, not interrupting the kiss. Lovino tried to make himself a little more comfortable under him, he widened his legs slightly and let Antonio lie comfortably in between. Carefully, his hands moved to Antonio's shirt, he pulled the string that held the shirt together at the middle of the chest and ran his hands underneath, caressing his warm tanned skin.  
Under his fingertips he could feel slight bumps of scars that Antonio wore on his skin. The ambassador briefly broke away from the inquisitor and pulled his shirt over his head to offer Lovino more space, he began to opening the hook fasteners on Lovino's shirt as well, exposing the elf's narrow chest and flat stomach piece by piece.

"You're beautiful," Antonio murmured in his native tongue, and Lovino blushed, turning his head slightly away, which took advantage of Antonio, and he leaned down to kiss his neck. He nibbled tenderly on the elf's tanned skin, sucking on a spot above his collarbone, leaving a dark spot there. He made his way down to his navel, Lovino escaping a low moan. Embarrassed by it Lovino slapped his hands over his mouth and bit his tongue. "Don’t hide it, I want to hear your pleasure moans," Antonio said, pulling his hands from Lovino's face. Lovino nodded timidly and put his hands over his head, allowing Antonio to continue exploring his body, enjoying the comforting feeling left by the lips of the Antivan on his bare skin.  
"Please Antonio," Lovino murmured, breathing heavily, looking at him with lust-veiled eyes.  
"Please what?", Antonio teased him a little and looked up at him.  
"I want to feel you," Lovino admitted, moving his hips against Antonio's body as a reprint.

The ambassador could sense his arousal and was amazed that he had brought the young elf so far by gentle touches and tender kisses.

"Anything you want," Antonio mumbled to his lips and kissed him passionately again, his hands wandering between their bodies and he opened the pants of Lovino, the elf raised his hips so that Antonio could easily remove the fabric. Lovino fiddled with Antonio's belt and tried to open it, which unfocused rather worked that well, so he gave it up frustrated. Antonio grinned and released the kiss, sat back and opened his belt, he could feel Lovino watching him. Smiling, Antonio looked at him: "Do you like what you see?"  
"Si. A lot.."

The Antivan also pulled his pants off his legs and Lovino took off his shirt so that there really was no fabric left between them, because the mage wanted to feel Antonio, with every fiber of his skin.

"Lie down on your back," Antonio said smiling and Lovino did as he was told, spreading his legs slightly and angling them. Invitingly, he presented himself to Antonio.

Lovino was nervous, he was a little scared if that would fit and if that would hurt, he could not even imagine Antonios quite large cock in his tiny hole. But somehow he was also excited, he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and waited for what would happen.

Antonio felt the same way, although he had slept with someone long ago, but with Lovino it was different. He was afraid to hurt the Inquisitor, because he really didn’t want to. He gave his cock a few strokes with his hand to bring it to full hardness, wondering what he could use as a lubricant when he noticed a bottle on the bedside table.  
"What's in there?" He asked Lovino, who followed his gaze irritically.  
"Herbal oil. Why?"  
"Can I have any of this? I don’t want to hurt you and with some oil the entrance should go better," Antonio explained his idea. Lovino nodded in understanding and leaned over, grabbed the vial and handed it to Antonio. He opened the cap and dribbled some of the liquid on his fingers, rubbing it between his fingertips before spreading it on his cock.

"Ready?" He asked solicitously and placed himself in front of Lovino's entrance, accidentally brushing his hole with the tip, which elicited a surprised moan from the younger man.  
"Si!", He groaned aroused and put his head back: "Please Tonio."  
The Antivan nodded, sliding his cock carefully into Lovino's tight hole, first the tip, then the rest. He watched his lover's facial expressions and remained calm in his position as he watched Lovino grimace in discomfort. He leaned down and spreaded soft butterfly kisses on his face.

"Move, please," Lovino murmured softly as his initial pain changed to pleasure. It was a weird feeling to have something so big in him, but as he got used to it, he wanted more of it. Antonio nodded, he withdrew from Lovino and pushed in again in a fluid motion. Lovino groaned beneath him and gripped his forearms, digging his fingernails into his skin and narrowing his eyes.  
"It's getting better, I promise," Antonio panted caressingly, kissing his neck distractingly as he slowly moved in and out of him.

And Antonio should be right, because Lovino felt at some point clearly more comfortable with the feeling in himself and demanded for more. He whimpered softly and put his legs around Antonio's hips, pulling the Antivan tighter as he hit something inside him, making the mage see stars. He groaned in relish and put his head back.

"By the maker! Tonio, can you hit that point again?"He asked moaning and Antonio nodded, keeping his angle and pushing further into him, adjusting his pace slightly to get deeper and faster at this point. Lovino moaned under him, rhythmically moving his hips against Antonios.

The room was filled with soft love spellss, pleasurable moans and bare skin that hit bare skin. They both lay down all their feelings for each other.

"Tonio. I’m close," Lovino exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. He came closer and closer to his orgasm.  
"Me too amor," said Antonio, leaning over once more to give Lovino a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hng ... Tonio!" Lovino cried out and spilled his cum between their bodies. His muscle ring tightened around Antonio and his inner walls pulsing around Antonio's cock, causing the antivan to reach his orgasm too. With a groaned "Lovino" he came deep into his lover.

They lingered in their position for some time, Antonio kissing the hot and sweaty skin of Lovino as he tiredly stroked his hand through Antonio's dark curls and began to sob softly.

 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," Antonio said alarmed when he heard Lovino. He looked worriedly at his lover, who only shook his head and smiled. "I love you. I love you so much to be so close to you ... It was beautiful,” Lovino sobbed softly. Antonio's eyes softened and he smiled warmly, stroking his cheek and kissed his forehead.   
"I love you too, amor. Promise me you'll come back to me.”  
“I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking to make a real crossover FanFiction to this. Would you Guys read this? Tell me x3


	16. In Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romano + Portugal
> 
> *
> 
> The Iberianbrothers went with Romano to a Club, while the Italian got drunk at the bar - Spain and Portugal thinking about a threesome and wanted to turn this fantasy into reality.

Lovino hadn't the slightest idea what made him say yes, but now he was here. In some club at the central station, he was sitting at the bar, holding his drink in his hand while watching the two Men he went with.

João and Antonio had somehow persuaded him. Well, maybe Lovino couldn't say no to them.  
Could anyone blame the Italian for that? Rather less.

At some point, Antonio came up to him and put his arm around the younger one, gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Lovino was a bit surprised at first, clearly he knew his boyfriend and he knew he was very public with closeness and everything else but something about that kiss was different.  
The Spaniard broke away from him and Lovino looked at him questioningly.

"Come on," Antonio said, gently pulling on his arm. The Italian sighed, emptied his glass and then got up, following Antonio deeper into the crowd as he led him out. Now Lovino was sincerely skeptical, what did his boyfriend plan to do again?  
Lovino already knew that a drunken Antonio was usually a very experimental Antonio.

The Spaniard, however, led him further into one of the many smoking corners that existed behind the club and discovered João.  
What Lovino still noted was the fact that the fresh night air definitely boosted the alcohol in his blood. He had never wavered so much as he had now.  
"Lovi ~ We had thought about something," Antonio began and turned to him. "How about if we ... somehow try a threesome?"  
"Prego? Toni, why here?", Lovino just asked, he hadn't much to object to a threesome in itself. He often had fantasies that about them three together and fuck, that thoughts were so hot.  
"Well, for going home we are simply too lazy and it would upset the mood," said João and put an arm around his little brother, winking at Lovino charming smiling.  
Sighing, Lovino lowered his head. "Fine, just because it's you."

Antonio smiled over the whole face and João grinned pleased.

"What should I do?" Lovino asked, putting his hands on his button placket of his shirt and beginning to unbutton it.  
"This is not a bad start," said Antonio smirking and his eyes lit up at the sight.  
Lovino therefore decided to take off his clothes himself, he made it as slow and presentable as possible, offered the two brothers a small "special show" that would otherwise see only Antonio in private.

The Spaniard licked his lips hungrily at the sight and took the initiative first, he pushed Lovino against the wall and kissed him longingly, let his hands wander over the warm body of the Italian. João, on the other hand, stepped behind Antonio and pulled off his shirt, kissing his shoulders and nibbling gently on the back of his neck, sucking on his brother's sensitive skin, leaving a hickey. He put his arms around Antonio's hip and reached out to his belt, opened it with jerky movements, and then continued with his pants. He reached between his legs and massaged his erection relatively roughly, which elicited a hoarse groan from Antonio.  
Lovino liked that and he took the chance to let his tongue slide into Antonio's mouth. He explored his mouth as Antonio pushed him back with his tongue, fiercely fighting for dominance.

Lovino worked on his own pants, he opened the button and pulled the zipper open, then pulled the dark fabric from his hip and let it slide to his ankles. He was about to get rid of his boxer shorts when Antonio held his wrists and raised his arms over his head.  
"Toño? Please let me. It's getting tight," Lovino promptly complained and bitterly bit his lower lip.  
"Nuh-Uh ~ Not yet amor", whispered Antonio and kissed his jaw down his neck to his collarbone. Lovino moaned softly at the caress on his sensitive skin and roughly moved his hips against Antonios.

João watched the whole thing in amusement and walked past Antonio, he stroked sensually over Lovinos thighs under his boxer shorts and wrapped his hand over his half-harden member, pumping it to full hardness, which made Lovino cried out with relish. Antonio then roughly put his lips on the Italian's and moved them hard against his, while his brother continued to pleasure him with his hand. The Portuguese sensed that Lovino was about to reach his orgasm soon, pushing him further, giving his cock rough strokes, squeezing it lightly and rubbing his thumb across the wet tip.

Lovino was going wild, he moaned in pleasure, and worse for him was the fact that he knew he was coming but the stimulation stopped suddenly.

"Why?" He asked, glancing at João with glazed eyes as he turned under Antonio's grip.  
"Hm ~ You could tell us what you want best, right?" He winked at him grinning and Lovino snorted in annoyance.  
Antonio released Lovino's wrists and stepped away, waiting for what the Italian would do.

"I'll kill you both someday," he murmured grimly, turning his back to Antonio - though he could still look at João. He knelt on the floor and leaned on his forearms, holding his ass invitingly up. The Spaniard smiled and pushed his pants down, kneeling behind Lovino.  
"Say ~ what exactly do you want~?", Antonio asked teasingly.  
"Do you prefer that?" Demonstratively, he pushed his finger into Lovino's hole and moved it, the younger man groaned in surprise and only nodded.  
"Or more like that~?"  
Teasingly he brushed his hole with his cock gently pushed the tip against it.  
"Dio ~ Si!" Moaned Lovino and threw his head back. "I want you to ram your dick in my asshole, take me so deep that I'm not able to walk tomorrow!"

João laughed amusedly and covered Lovino's chin, kneeling down in front of the Italian, who got a pretty direct view of João's hard big cock, which was clearly in need of attention.  
"You want it too, right?" João said, looking deeply into Lovino's eyes.  
"Si," said Lovino breathlessly. João grinned in satisfaction as Lovino readily opened his mouth and allowed the Portuguese to push his cock into it. Lovino could taste his salty-sweet sperm mixture on the tongue. He wrapped his menber with his lips and sucked, moving his head to take João deeper into his mouth.  
The Portuguese groaned in relish and gently pushed rhythmically into his mouth. Lovino suppressed his gag reflex and began to deep-throating him.

Antonio had watched the whole thing and pulled apart the ass cheeks of Lovino, pushed his cock into the hole of his boyfriend. He pushed his entire length in and felt how Lovino tense around him, he tried to moan, which, however, only sent vibrations to João's cock in his mouth.  
The Spaniard finally began to move in Lovino and pulled his penis out of him and then back into him, repeating the process as he gripped his hips and gripped Lovino's hard throbbing member, squeezing it and pumping it in the rhythm of his movements.

Lovino's eyes widened and he let go of João's cock as he reached his orgasm. He spilled himself into Antonio's hand, his inner walls pulsing around Antonio's cock and also brought the Spaniard to cum. His hole milked all of his boyfriend's sperm and, exhausted, Lovino sank onto his forearms, trying to control his breathing.

This orgasm was more intense than any he had before.

Antonio grinned exhausted and pulled his limp member out of him, sat back and looked at João, who didn't got a chance to cum.  
Therefore he loosely laid his hand around his cock and finished it by himself, but Antonio interrupted him in his doing, his brother had knelt before him and kissed him deeply, while he put his hand around his cock and pumped it, squeezing and massaged the sensitive cock. Finally, João also came to orgasm and moaned into the kiss as he came trembling into Antonio's hand.

Breathing heavily, the three young men were sitting in the backyard of a club, their pants down and shirt open or gone.  
"Luckily no one came by," Lovino said, genuinely relieved at the fact.  
"Two came out smoking earlier, they said we shouldn't let us bother us," said João matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah, I think they used to go to the bathroom too .. for you know ~," Antonio confirmed.  
"What!?"  
"You're just sexy and attractive, that can only turn anyone on," Antonio laughed and kissed his boyfriend's nose.  
"There's nothing really wrong about that," João said with a wink.

"I hate you, both of you! And Toño... No Sex for you for a while!" Lovino hissed emberassed about this and put back his trousers on.  
"But amor", Antonio complained, get dressed by himself.  
"I'll give you two days with no Sex. We all know that Lovino is a little slut for my Brothers cock~", João commented lightly and close his trousers.  
"You are terribel!", Lovino cried out and left back into the Club. He need Alcohol. Now.

... But yes, the Sex was in fact good and he knew he couldn't hold it back. Antonio knew that too, thats why grinned and lay an arm around his brother, following Lovino back.


	17. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Spain x Romani  
> Highschool AU
> 
> *
> 
> Spain visits Romano and both of them get horny and do it on the floor in a slightly new Position.

A soft hissed moan could be heard in the flat of the Italian.  
Lovino was sitting on the floor in his room next to Antonio. The younger man leaned his head on Antonio's shoulder while the Spaniard's hand was in his boyfriend's pants. He massaged his half-stiff member what Lovino almost maddened. The Italian loosened something of Antonio's shoulder, put a hand on his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. He slowly started to move towards Antonio's hand, moaning softly into the kiss, which gave Antonio the opportunity to push his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Lovino let his boyfriend do but also started to let their tongues play together.

It was such an intense feeling for Lovino. Antonios tongue in his mouth, feel it on his own, his hand rhythmically moved around Lovino's cock and spread out everything that was possible.  
The Italian broke away from him and cocked his head, groaning loudly as he came into Antonio's hand.  
Grinning, the Spaniard looked at him: "That was ... kind of hot."  
"Shut up," Lovino muttered, embarrassed, trying to regain his normal breathing.  
"Don't you have to ... Ahm, maybe I should do it?" He offered unsteadily stammering.  
"Tendency ... I probably came too," said Antonio laughing and then leaned over Lovino, kneeling between his legs and looked at him.  
"On the other hand ... would I still like to sleep with you?" Sweet as sugar, the Spaniard smiled at him as he stroked his fingers over Lovino's warm skin, which pulsed under his fingertips.

The Italian looked at him, his cheeks turned red and he nodded.  
"Si. I want to sleep with you too ..", he said shyly in response and pulled his legs slightly.  
No matter how many times they already slept with each other, Lovino would still be shy in the beginning and Antonio would still be caring and loving with his Italian Lover.

"Do you trust me?"  
"Por supuesto idiota."  
"I love it when you speak Spanish with me."  
"I know."

Lovino was still wedged between his bed box and the Spaniard, but he got kissed again lovingly and tenderly. Antonio let go of his lips and made his way down his jaw, over the neck to his collarbone. Gently he bit into the soft sensitive skin and sucked in some places. Lovino moaned softly at these caresses.

"Toño .. Por favor .. Así," moaned Lovino hoarsely and turned slightly under the tender caresses on his neck and chest. Antonio smiled and unbuttoned Lovino's shirt, working his nipples with his fingers and tongue until they were hard and stand up aroused.  
Lovino closed his eyes and nervously moved his hips against Antonio's pelvis, rubbing his hardened member against his leg and moaning loudly.  
"Eres tan impaciente~," whispered Antonio, smiling at him, stroking his fingers with agony over Lovino's penis.

For the Italian it was a crazy turn-on when Antonio spoke Spanish with him and he could only have cum from the sound of his erotic voice alone. Likewise, he also knew that it was incredibly arousal for Antonio when Lovino communicated with him in spanish while they had Sex.

"Si yo soy," said Lovino, suppressed and biting his lower lip.  
He clearly made him wild and crazy.  
"Así es como te amo", Antonio said and opened his own pants, he pulled Lovino on his pelvis and leaned back, resting his elbows on the floor.  
"I want to try it like that this time", Antonio said winking: "Show me your Italian temperament ~"

Lovino was a little surprised when he find himself sitting on Antonios hips, he could feel his hard cock ar his ass and God how much he wanted it in him.  
The Italian nodded and stood up slightly, but to make the entrance easier for both of them, Lovino first took his finger in his tiny hole and then added another, moving it inside, widening his hole for his boyfriend's cock. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his eyes slightly, groaning as he fingered himself over Antonio's hard lust-hungrily member.  
The Spaniard, on the other hand, only watched him horny and licked his lips, led his hand to Lovino's thigh and caressed it tenderly.

"Eres tan caliente y sexy", Antonio muttered eagerly and moved his hip against Lovino's fingers as a sign that he finally wanted to take him.  
Lovino gave him a slight smile, something that happened very rarely and pulled his fingers back from him, he placed himself over Antonio's cock and slowly lowered himself on him, took his member piece by piece in his hole. He felt the pulsing member sink into him, waiting to be ridden properly. The Italian moved slowly up and down, Antonio tried to adapt to his rhythm to thrust into him. He was looking specifically for Lovino's prostate, the point Lovino brought to moan loudly and heaven yes, he wanted to hear his boyfriend go wild.

Antonio leaned up to him, put an arm around his hips and a hand on the back of his neck, he kissed his upper body, sucked gently on the skin and bit tenderly into it. Lovino cried out loud in pleasure as Antonio found his prostate, he kept the angle and hit the nerve constantly with every single thrust.

"Te amo Lovi ~", moaned Antonio, who realized that he came closer to his orgasm.  
"Yo también te amo Toño", Lovino gasped in response, holding on to Antonio's shoulder with one hand and guiding the other between their bodies, wrapping his hand around his own cock and pumped it. He massaged and satisfied himself as Antonio continue to thrust into his tight hole and kept drifting to his climax.

With a loud moan Lovino came in his hand and on Antonio's stomach, his muscle ring tighten and his inner walls pulsed around Antonio's cock what make the older came too. He poured himself deeply into the younger, who felt the warm thick liquid inside him.  
The two teenagers remained in their position for a while, trying to get down a bit from their orgasm. Lovino had leaned his forehead against Antonio's shoulder and clenched his fingers in his shoulders, he could feel Antonio's member becoming limp and he lifted his hips slightly, moaning softly as Antonios cock slipped out of him, leaving a strange empty feeling inside of him.  
The Spaniard, on the other hand, spent his time kissing Lovino's hot and sweaty skin with kisses while continuing to hold his hips.

Lovino broke away a bit and looked at Antonio's green warm eyes, he was about to say something when the door opened.

"Fratello ~ Grandpa asks if Toni ...", Feli fell silent and looked curiously at his brother and his boyfriend, who still sat very intimate with each other on the floor.  
"Feli ... Out," Lovino spat out, redly in the face, while Antonio just laughed and got a gentle bump against his ribs from a pretty emberassed Italian.


	18. Morning lazy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: France x Spain
> 
> *
> 
> France had obviously a wet dream and give Spain a handjob and fingered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead. :D  
> Happy New Year ya all.. Even if its a little too late for this.   
> Many things happend in the begin of this year but I recoverd from them and now I am fresh back in business. :)
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments which were left in the meantime <3
> 
> Hope you will like the new Chapter as well :3

A soft hoarsed moan came over Antonio's lips as Francis made the good morning kiss deeper and let it feel more intense. The Frenchman's hand, meanwhile, had wandered rather quickly under Antonio's clothes, over his warm and naked skin.

"Did you have a wet dream?" Antonio asked his husband amused while he paused the kiss.  
"Maybe ~? You were the main character and I couldn't resist to do it in reality," said Francis with a sensual smile and kissed Antonios neck down to his tanned chest. The Spaniard put his head back and made it easy for his husband to reach his sweet spot. Francis softly bit down into his skin and sucked on this place. Antonio let out a small moan.  
Damn. His husband knew how it works. Antonio was getting harder and harder.  
And Francis seemed to have noticed this, because his hand slipped into Antonio's boxer shorts and closed around his hard member.

"You're so horny mon cherie ~ How does this came so fast?"  
"Maybe it's because of what you're doing to me?" Antonio wailed, raising his knee slightly and gently pressing it against Francis's middle. "You're as hard as I am, so don't talk like that," Antonio laughed firmly, and Francis chuckled softly.  
"Are you okay with just a hand job?"  
"Si, as soon as something happens."  
"Oui mon amour ~"

And Francis let something happen pretty soon. He pulled Antonios boxer shorts down to his ankles and told him to spread his legs a little. Francis licked his lips with a grin at this beautiful sight and let his other hand wander down to Antonio's ass, he gently pressed his finger against his needy hole and let it slide gently past the muscle ring in him. Antonio moaned and tensed around Francis' finger - he didn't expected that.

"I thought you would give me only a handjob?" Antonio asked panting.  
"That would be a bit too boring for me", Francis admitted: "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
"Its all right, it was just unexpected, please continue?"  
"For sure."

Francis leaned down to kiss his man as he moved his finger inside of him.   
In, out, different angles, deeper, faster.   
Exactly that way Antonio liked it the most.  
He added a second and third finger to fill his man a little more, he pushed deeper into him and finally found his prostate. Antonio groaned loudly and Francis try to held the angle, he aimed at the point and hit it again and again, while Antonios groaning was getting louder and louder.

"Francis, I think I'm going to cum," Antonio groaned, moving his hips against Francis's finger. God was that a liberating movement.  
"It's okay cherie, cum for me," Francis whispered, pulling the pace of his thrusts until Antonio jerk off between them with a loud moan.  
Antonio dropped his head exhausted into his pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Bed-Sport so early in the morning, this could be a thing," he laughed amused.  
"Should we do more often, right?", Francis said grinning and pulled his fingers out of Antonio throbbing hole.  
"Shall I ...? You know?" Offered Antonio winking with a clear hand movement.  
"Ah non ~ That was just so ... I was so damn horny.. I came without any help, just watching you and fingered you" Francis explained sheepishly. Antonio had to laugh: "Than next time!"  
"Promise," Francis said, snuggling up to his husband before dragging him into the shower to clean them both up. 

This was a Morning...


End file.
